


let’s play sexy doctor and cure some sexy trauma

by Lynn1998



Series: Doctor // Agent [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Agent Richie Tozier, Discussion of some much needed therapy for Richie Tozier, Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Engaged Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Fluff and Smut, Internalized Homophobia, Lots of Sex, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Russian Doctor Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, a little bit of angst but mostly just fluff smut and dramatic irony, like a lot of it oof, they are getting ready to get married and they are very sappy, they are so sappy in this oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: Richie and Eddie are finally engaged and they couldn’t be happier together. Eddie loves Richie, so much, but he can’t help but feel like he could be doing more in the bedroom. Whenever he asks about it, Richie insists he’s more than happy with their current arrangement. Of course, Eddie thinks that’s a load of bullshit.(Continuation of my story “Agent K”! This takes place between the last chapter and the epilogue. Ngl it’s pretty confusing if you don’t read it, so I made this apart of a series so you could find it easily if you haven’t read it)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Doctor // Agent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 90





	1. Patient Kaspbrak

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this!!
> 
> Everything underlined is being spoken in Russian.

It was only when Eddie started actually living did he start to understand what Richie had meant. At first when Richie told him he wanted to keep him alive, all he could think was about the fact that he was breathing. He wasn’t trapped in a cage like Richie was, or being beaten on a daily basis. No, he was safe and he was protected in Richie’s cabin. Richie was the one who’s life was at stake, and he was the one Eddie had to rescue. Eddie was just…sad…right?

According to Richie, Eddie’s life was just as much at risk as Richie’s was in Paris. That’s what he gathered from the way he told Eddie he wanted to keep him alive. It didn’t feel like it was at risk until he realized he couldn’t do the things he wanted to do without a constant cloud of shame and guilt and loathing raining down on him. Every time Richie made him smile, there was a reminder that he shouldn’t be so close. Every time he talked himself down, he had to go in circles about how it was okay to just _feel_ things. Furthermore he had to convince himself it was okay to act on those feelings and do things. It was his life, and he finally understood, for the first time in his twenty five years on earth, that he _wanted_ to live it.

They took baby steps. First thing was setting a date for the wedding. Then it was repainting and moving into their family home in the suburbs. Even then they lived part time in Richie’s cabin. After that it was planning the wedding, and through out all of those things it was spending long intimate hours together. Eddie felt like he was slowly easing himself into a vat of lava. It felt so warm and welcoming at first, but there were definitely times where he got burned. Picking out the perfect shade of green for the walls in the nursery suddenly became the biggest commitment in Eddie’s life merely because it implied they would adopt a child one day. Furniture shopping with Richie nearly gave him a panic attack because they shouldn’t be _allowed_ to do what normal couples do. Going on a date in public made him paranoid, always checking over his shoulder, because he never knew when he’d feel a tap and be faced with an officer asking to meet with the counselors after lunch. Even holding hands alone in their cabin was too much some days.

Despite all of that, Eddie’s worst fear was that Richie would call it all off. He’d finally see what a shame Eddie is or he’d finally be just too much to deal with. Richie deserved someone unashamed. He deserved someone proud to be with him, and Eddie so desperately wanted to be proud. He craved it, and he worked hard everyday to get closer and closer to the man he felt Richie deserved to be with. Until then, he dealt with it through his therapy with Theresa as much as he could, and he genuinely felt like he was making progress. He even started driving to her office once he got his license instead of her coming out to him. It was all progress, and he was proud of himself. Almost as much as Richie was proud of him.

“Eddie…baby…are you awake yet?”

Warmth washed over Eddie’s body as the rough and rugged sound of Richie’s morning voice tickled the back of his neck. Goosebumps popped up over his skin, and that merely made Richie chuckle which caused more to come up. Eddie kept his eyes closed as Richie gently pushed them closer with a tight grip on his hip. His hand felt warm through the fabric of Eddie’s boxers and the oversized teeshirt he threw on before bed. It was most definitely Richie’s shirt, and he threw it on when he went to the bathroom halfway through the night.

“I think you are…you just like to pretend so I try harder,” Richie teased and leaned over with his lips skimming Eddie’s neck. Instead of a warm kiss, Richie blew a raspberry under Eddie’s ear. The smaller man instantly broke out into laughter and pulled Richie’s hand against his chest. Richie chuckled with him, and then finally gave him a good morning kiss against his pulse.

“You do that thinking I don’t like it, but it’s probably my favorite part,” Eddie murmured sleepily when Richie continued pressing more kisses up his neck. He tilted his head back to give Richie more room, and he gladly took advantage of it.

“Mm…you don’t know my master plan,” Richie countered.

“I didn’t know you needed a plan. A plan for what?” Eddie asked. His eyes remained closed as soft lips kneaded against his jaw.

“A plan for our morning sex ritual. I plan it every time so you have to give in and I get to spoil you silly,” Richie hummed. 

Eddie licked his lips before biting the bottom one. He hadn’t really noticed how much more frequent they’ve been fooling around in the morning. Figures Richie was actually orchestrating the entire thing to make Eddie believe it was just a natural progression of their libido. He was about to say something, but he was quickly beaten by Richie himself. 

“Guess what?” He whispered. Eddie had very little guessing power in the mornings, let alone stimulated and turned on like he was.

“What?” He replied. Richie finally kissed him on the lips, and when they parted Eddie finally blinked up at him with tired lidded eyes.

“A month from now…you’re going to be my husband,” he cooed. Eddie took that in and smiled widely.

“And you’re going to be _my_ husband,” he whispered back. Richie grinned widely at that and kissed him on the lips again.

“I’ll be your anything, baby,” Richie spoke between his kisses, and Eddie merely accepted the affection as one of his hands naturally and slowly slid up Richie’s bare chest and over his shoulder.

“Mm…just be mine…mmh…” Eddie moaned and let Richie move them so he was on his back with the other man hovering over them.

“Can I make you feel good, baby? I wanna make you feel so good,” Richie’s breath was hot in Eddie’s ear, and he arched his back automatically in response.

“Please…please, do,” Eddie consented.

Richie kissed him hard on the lips, and Eddie gladly accepted the gentle tongue poking against his. He let Richie kiss him and rile him up while he also touched all up and down his body. Whenever Richie was like this, he made it his goal to almost overstimulate him so he wouldn’t get stuck in his own thoughts again. Instead he want Eddie to strictly think about him and the pleasure he was feeding him. He wanted to make Eddie forget the pain and prisoners and just focus on himself. The moments he was successful, Richie was absolutely in love and wouldn’t stop until Eddie was satisfied.

“I’m gonna lift your shirt, okay, baby? I’m keeping it on, I’m just pushing it up,” Richie assured him and did as he said he would.

Eddie let him and whimpered as Richie’s thumbs brushed against his skin as he touched up his ribs to his nipples. He’d never forget how they discovered he was sensitive there. The most excruciating, erotic, and amazing hour of his life followed, and it was Richie’s go to ever since when he wanted to hear his lover cry. His warm thumbs worked against them while he continued to kiss and suck at Eddie’s neck. It was littered with fresh and old marks that they never gave a chance to fully fade away. The best part was that they were the only ones who really saw it everyday, so they didn’t have to face the consequences of leaving so many obvious breadcrumbs.

“Richie…mmh…you’re teasing,” Eddie scolded him as he arched his chest into the others hands. Richie kissed his neck one last time before his lips again and smiling down at him.

“You’re just so cute when you’re desperate,” he replied and then kissed him one last time before kissing the middle of his chest. Eddie’s breath hitched, and his legs widened and pushed up as Richie settled himself between them.

“I’m not…mhh-h-h…desperate,” Eddie managed to say as Richie kissed closer and closer to his left nipple. His hands had taken to his waist and his hips, and Eddie gasped when he pushed him down against the mattress.

“You sound like you’re anticipating something,” Richie replied and started to trail kisses to the other nipple before he had even touched the first one. Eddie whimpered and reached behind him to grab the sheets. He only grabbed Richie’s hair when he felt like Richie deserved it ever since he found out how much he loved it when Eddie touched him.

“I said don’t tease,” he whined and spread his legs wider. Richie chuckled and finally pressed his tongue against Eddie’s nipple. He moaned in approval, and tried to thrust his hips up against nothing as Richie continued to touch and stimulate him.

It didn’t take long for Richie to finally get to the part where he gave in. With how inexperienced and sensitive Eddie was, he always managed to make Richie bend to his will if they messed around long enough. Call it a side effect of being in love, or even some kind of sexy magic that only Eddie had over him, but nothing brought Richie more pleasure than taking his love apart underneath him one kiss at a time.

“Touch me. Touch me, please. I want to feel…so warm,” Eddie pleased.

Without another word, Richie groaned and reached down to gently take Eddie’s cock and slowly stroke it over his boxers. Eddie nearly shouted from such direct indirect contact, and Richie dropped his head against his lovers chest to collect himself. That only gave him a view of the other’s cock tight against the fabric in Richie’s fingers, and he groaned again as he felt Eddie up so informally. He only begged for more, and Richie moved his head to take his nipple between his teeth. Eddie took a sharp breath at that, and scrambled to bring his arms around Richie’s head to hopefully keep him there. He worked his teeth and his lips a little more on his nipple, but eventually lead kisses down his chest, going slow so Eddie had a moment to prepare.

The first time Richie gave Eddie a blow job he came within a second of his tongue pressing against his head. After that they slowly built his endurance, and now he could at least manage a couple minutes. The overwhelming, hot, wet heat of Richie’s mouth had a way of taking him apart that his fingers and body never did. It was so unthinkable, unheard of, unimaginable to Eddie to use a _mouth_ and a _tongue_ on someone’s genitals, but it was the most goddamn pleasurable thing he’s ever felt before. It was undoubtedly his favorite, but it also made him feel weird because he was never told not too do it because no one mentioned it. If they did know about it, they never told Eddie. Therefore Eddie felt the least guilty and the most strange while receiving one of Richie’s blowjobs.

“Rich…Richie…uh…ahh…” Eddie moaned the closer he kissed down to Eddie’s boxers. He pulled Eddie out of them, and slowly started stroking his length while he got closer and closer with his mouth. It was so dizzying, but Eddie didn’t want to cum without feeling Richie’s mouth on him.

“I got you, baby. You’re doing so fucking good,” Richie murmured against his abdomen, and kissed further.

“Richie… _Ahh!_ “ he moaned as Richie took him all in his mouth with no warning. His body tensed up, and his chest stuttered as he tried not to cum in an instant. His fingers knotted in Richie’s hair and his mind was scrambled as Richie successfully deconstructed him to the bare essentials. Lust, desperation, and clinging. “I’m going to cum! I’m going to cum right down your throat, Richie. I swear to god I want to cum in your mouth right now. So good!“ he rambled. 

Richie moaned. He loved it when Eddie slipped back into his native tongue. He knew Eddie only did it when he was close to losing his goddamn mind, and Richie would always proudly take the blame for that. He nodded encouragingly, and sucked on the head before taking him all again. Eddie nearly screamed, and dug red trenches into Richie’s shoulder blades as he came down his lover’s throat. Richie, of course, swallowed it all, and moved up to kiss Eddie on the lips. He was met with a hand on his cock and sweet nothings between babbled to him in Russian while Eddie got him off. It didn’t take him long to cum in Eddie’s hand, and after that he was quick to get them cleaned up. He kissed Eddie’s head, and then they rested for a couple hours before finally showering and the getting started on breakfast.

The most wonderful amazing thing about Richie was that he didn’t push Eddie. Instead he pulled him along the way he knew Eddie wanted to go. If Eddie ever pulled back in the slightest they would stop and Richie would curl up with him pressing kisses and whispering sweet nothings into his hair. He made him feel so safe and loved, and he was forever grateful for the fact that Richie never really brought something up unless Eddie asked. He would explain it over and over again that he was happy just to hold Eddie. The fact that Eddie was comfortable even kissing him sent him over the moon. It was romantic, and so so sweet…but it wasn’t very sexy…

“Richie?” Eddie spoke as Richie poured coffee into Eddie’s purple dinosaur mug.

“Yes, darling?” Richie sang placing the mug in front of him and going to the fridge to grab the creamer. He cleared his throat and stared at the warm black liquid in his cup.

“Is there…is there something…more…that you want?” Eddie asked vaguely and quietly.

“I can’t hear you, Eds, much less understand you when you mumble,” Richie said and poured a drop of creamer. Just like Eddie liked it. He bit his lip and stared at Richie waiting for him to look back.

“I was just wondering…if there was something more you wanted to do,” Eddie said a little louder. Richie raised a brow and chuckled.

“Something more? What do you mean, Eds? I’m perfectly happy how we are,” Richie said and leaned over the counter to kiss him on the lips. Eddie accepted and smiled, and then blushed as Richie intertwined their fingers and kissed him again.

“I mean…if there’s ever anything else we can do that you want…I don’t know a lot about sex—“

“Sex?” Richie questioned furrowing his brows. Eddie nodded and blinked up at him now that he had given them some space. “Eds, I’ve already told you. I love our sex life. You don’t need to do anything you don’t want to,” he assured him.

“But I _want_ to do more. I want to make you feel good,” Eddie insisted. Richie smiled and took his hand to kiss the back of it.

“You always make me feel good.”

The conversation went like that every single time, and as much as Eddie appreciated the sentiment, he wanted more. He just wasn’t sure what more was…

After they had their breakfast, Eddie excused himself to the balcony on the second floor while Richie did some paper work that Bill needed filled out for the wedding still. He didn’t need as much as a light coat when he stepped outside, and there was even some sun filtering through the clouds as he pulled out his phone. He contemplated who to call for a moment, and then eventually decided on Beverly. She was usually his first go to even if she was on a mission. They had grown very close while she tutored him.

“Hey, Eddie! How are you? How’s the wedding plans?” She asked excitedly. Eddie smiled. The thought of their wedding was exciting, but he also couldn’t help but have anxiety over it.

“It’s good. I uh…I was calling to ask you a question,” he said as he took a seat on one of the various chairs set up on the spacious balcony.

“Alright. What’s up?” She replied. Eddie took a shaky breath and tried to think of the best way to word it.

“It’s about Richie, and…uh…” he already was lost. “Fuck, that’s not…ugh…”

“Is everything okay between you guys?” Bev asked sounding worried.

“Yes! Everything is fine! I just…” he sighed. “Richie is very nice, and he’s very polite. I feel like sometimes he holds back for my sake, and…I want to do something really special for him during our honeymoon,” he explained as best as he could.

“Eddie, that’s so sweet! What did you have in mind?” She asked. Eddie blushed. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to how blunt Americans can be about everything.

“Well…I don’t know. That’s kind of why I called. He always says that he’s…happy with what we do, but…I’m just curious of what else we can do,” Eddie said.

“Okay. What have you guys done together so far?” He blushed even deeper. Holy shit, was Bev really asking the details of their sex life? He kinda invited it, didn’t he? He took a deep breath.

“Well…we do a lot of uh…kissing, and we’ve done a lot with our hands and he’s used his mouth on me—“

“ _Whoa_ , hold on, Eddie, are you talking about sex?” Beverly asked. Eddie burned even hotter. Oh shit.

“I— Yes? I thought that was obvious?” He replied. Beverly laughed a little, but it wasn’t at Eddie. He could tell by how sweet it sounded.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry. I thought you meant like writing him a love letter! Or going on a walk together, or holding hands, or getting a picture of you guys framed,” she told him. Eddie laughed a little with her.

“What? No, I mean sex.”

“Right, Okay. This makes more sense of why you’re so shy. Um…l’ll be honest, I’m not sure if I’m the best person to ask. I think you should give Stan a call,” she advised. Eddie blinked. He really liked Stan…why would Bev suggest he torture his friend by talking about his sex life?

“Why?”

“Because I’m just not the best person to ask, Eddie. This is a question for the guys, okay? I appreciate you coming to me first, though! Stan just has more knowledge in this area. I mean, he has two boyfriends,” she explained. Eddie felt flushed again at that realization. Nothing like a healthy amount of embarrassment to smack him awake.

“Okay…that makes more sense,” he agreed.

“I’ll let you go so you can do that. Tell Richie I say hi! Love you guys to bits, I’m so excited for next month,” she said. Eddie smiled. His chest felt warm at the mention of next month.

“Thanks Bev. I’ll see you in a month.”

They hung up, and Eddie quickly dialed Stanley’s number after that. He glanced down at Richie through the balcony window and was pleased to see him still sat at the counter with the paper work and his laptop. When Stan answered the phone, the click turned Eddie’s attention away.

“Eddie? Is everything okay?” Stanley asked. Usually they texted each other. Eddie wasn’t the type to go straight to a phone call unless he felt some type of urgency.

“Stan, hi. Yeah, everything’s okay. I just…I had a question, and Beverly said I should ask you,” Eddie said.

“Sure thing, Eds. What’s going on?” He asked.

“Uh…it’s about sex, by the way…Beverly and I got confused because I didn’t make that clear early in the conversation,” he said. Stan chuckled, and Eddie felt relieved that he wasn’t uncomfortable with the nature of Eddie’s question.

“Fair enough. It’s kind of an awkward subject, but I’m willing to chat.”

“Thanks, uh…I want to do something special for Richie during our honeymoon, but he won’t tell me what he wants. He says anything I do is enough and I don’t need to do anything else, but…I don’t really do anything at all,” Eddie explained. Stan hummed.

“Wow…I’ve never heard of someone being forced to be the pillow princess,” Stan said.

“Pillow princess?” Eddie questioned furrowed his brows.

“Not important. Anyways, what are you wanting to do with Richie?” Stan asked.

“Just something special. We’ve done a lot of kissing and we use our hands a lot. He…h-he uses his mouth sometimes, but I haven’t used mine on him yet. I just…I want to surprise him,” Eddie explained.

“Okay. Wow, surprise him. I mean…you probably wouldn’t be interested in anal, so that’s probably out of the question…”

“Anal? What is anal?” Eddie asked curiously.

“Oh, you don’t even know what it is. Okay, Richie is a really bad sex ed teacher,” Stan said. Eddie giggled at that.

“He hasn’t really taught me anything,” he replied. Stan chuckled with him.

“Right. So, to put it bluntly, anal sex is where someone puts their penis into another persons butthole. It usually involves fingering and stret—“

“W-what? Are you saying I should put my penis in his butt!” He shrieked almost falling out of the chair. He did manage to knock over the coffee table, and when he looked down he could see Richie looking up at him curiously. He gave a nervously smile and wave to show he was okay before Richie smiled back and blew a kiss. Eddie caught it and held it to his chest before turning back to his phone. “That’s so unsanitary!” He whisper-yelled.

“You didn’t let me finish, Eddie. There’s a way to do it that’s safe and clean, or else it wouldn’t be popular,” he told him. Eddie pouted a little.

“It just…sounds weird,” he muttered.

“All penetrative sex is weird, but like it feels good so…we’re all weirdos,” he said. Eddie bit his lip.

“You…you’ve done it?” He asked. Stanley snorted.

“Jesus, have you seen Bill and Mike? It’s a either a miracle or my birthday if they let me top,” Stan said passive aggressively.

“Top? I don’t think I understand.”

“Okay, uh…how much time do you have?” Stan asked. Eddie looked down at Richie again and was pleased to see he wasn’t far in his paperwork.

“Enough…”

That was how Eddie was taught the ins and outs of anal sex between gay men. Throughout the entire conversation Eddie was a mixture of disgusted and curious. On one hand, it was just so unsanitary. Even after Stan’s explanation of enemas and how clean and safe it was to use, he was skeptical. The idea of condoms made him feel the safest, and he kept glancing down at Richie throughout the explanation. Especially when Stan started explaining tops and bottoms and switches.

Was Richie a top? Or a bottom? Would he even want to do this with Eddie? Would Eddie even want to give up his comfort to try this? He wasn’t even certain if it was an internalized homophobia thing, or if it genuinely just didn’t sound comfortable. Plus, the way Stan talked about it was so robotic, and he made it sound like a total chore no matter which position you were in. Still, Eddie couldn’t help but think the same questions over and over in his head. Richie definitely knew about this, right? Maybe he’s been with a man or two before so he knows if he’s a top or bottom or a switch. What if he insists on topping? What if he _wants_ to top Eddie?

“Hey, Stan,” Eddie said cutting him off mid sentence about STDs.

“Yes, Eddie?”

“You make this sound awfully annoying to go through. Is it really that great? I mean…does it feel good at all when you…when it goes inside?” Eddie asked. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Richie through the window. Luckily he was too engrossed in his paperwork to notice, but he did take a moment to stretch and show off a sliver of his pale skin under his shirt.

“How detailed do you want me to get? I don’t want to make you upset,” Stan said. Eddie swallowed hard. When did his mouth get so dry?

“You…you can get detailed. I just wanna know what it feels like.”

“Well…it’s hard to explain really to someone who’s never been penetrated before, but… if you can get it right it feels absolutely incredible. It’s almost unimaginable, and you learn to really enjoy it. There are parts that are uncomfortable. Stretching can be a little uncomfortable, but after you get used to it it just feels nice. What really feels good is the prostate—“

“Prostate? What does the prostate have to do with this?” Eddie asked. His doctor brain had no idea how the prostate was connected to sex at all.

“Look, I don’t know why, but if you stimulate the prostate on any man he will be able to orgasm from it,” Stan replied defensively. Eddie’s eyes went wide and he turned his whole head away from Richie. He couldn’t imagine that while looking at him. Richie stimulating his prostate and making him cum on that alone? It sounded too good to be true.

“I s-seriously doubt that.”

“Well, I’m not going to show you, so believe what you will. Maybe try it yourself a couple times,” Stan told him. Eddie turned bright red again.

“I don’t think so.”

“Suit yourself. This didn’t really help your initial question, did it?” Stan asked.

“Uh…” he looked down at Richie again and felt hot again remember what Stan said. “It might’ve. I’ve got some things to think about,” he murmured.

“Fair enough. Feel free to call if you have any more questions,” Stan said.

“Sure thing. Thank you so much, Stan.”

They said their goodbyes, and Eddie hung up the phone. He stayed up on the balcony for a little longer while he watched Richie work. His mind was slowly working through the conversation he just had with Stan, and he was slowly processing how it was affecting him. There was a way for them to have sex like a man and a woman would…but that would mean one of them would be playing a feminine role…right? Eddie has always felt a touch of femininity to him. His conversion therapist said he was trying to manifest his mother since he was taken from her. He was described as doting and motherly when he treated his patients, and he had a sweet smile and a pretty face that apparently made them feel uncomfortable by how attractive it was. Did Richie find it pretty? Did Richie want to have sex with Eddie the way a man and a woman have sex?

Eventually Eddie had to stop himself because he was simply getting too worked up thinking about it. He finally tore his eyes away from the back of Richie’s head, and walked back into the house. Richie barely looked over at the sound of the glass door, and then continued working. Eddie felt a little sour at the fact that Richie didn’t give him at least a little bit of attention when he walked in. So he walked down the stairs and came up behind him to wrap his arms around his neck. He could hear Richie’s laugh immediately, and Eddie felt bold enough to kiss his neck.

“Hey, who were you talking to?” Richie asked very casually despite Eddie’s lips on his neck.

“Beverly for a little bit…and then Stan for a little longer,” he answered and played with the collar of Richie’s shirt.

“Ugh, I love those two. Why wasn’t I invited?” He asked.

“Top secret,” Eddie hummed and then pressed his lips a little bit harder as he kissed more of his neck. Richie barely noticed, and Eddie only gets a content hum from him.

“Keeping secrets already? What am I going to do with you?” He tsked. His pencil slowed a little as Eddie touched under his collar and then further down over the fabric.

“There’s a lot you could do with me,” Eddie hummed by his ear. Richie clenched his jaw and set his pencil down. He turned around in the chair with a smile, and Eddie smiled back with his hands on his shoulders now.

“Is that a challenge?” Richie hummed leaning closer. Eddie bit his lip and leaned in as well.

“It might be…”

It wasn’t like Eddie never initiated anything between them. He initiated it plenty of times, but it got less and less from how much more eager Richie was the closer they got to the big day. So when Eddie gave the first touch and leaned in to give the first kiss, Richie was on fire from it. 

Despite their activities just that morning, both of their bodies were already ready to jump back into it. Within mere minutes of making out, Richie was quick to drag Eddie to the couch. He assumed their usual position with Eddie caged under him between his arms and their lips attacking each other. It was then that Eddie realized just how much he liked Richie towering over him. How he took up so much of his personal space and laid Eddie right where he wanted. That thought was quickly followed by the acknowledgment that Richie was on top of him, and then he was suddenly overwhelmed with what Stan had just explained to him.

Richie was on top of him. Richie was the one on _top_. If they were to really have sex, he would be the one topping Eddie. It was almost scary how differently his body and mind reacted to that idea with Richie’s hand down his pants. While at first it sounded disgusting, Eddie was surprised by how fast his curiosity grew. He wanted to try it. He wanted to be under Richie in the most open and vulnerable way he could. He wanted to have penetrative sex with Richie, and with that thought he finally found the _more_ that he was craving. His arms snaked around Richie’s neck, and he moaned as Richie kissed his throat and stroked him to completion.

“Fuck…you’re so fucking amazing,” Richie huffed. Eddie reached for his bulge, and Richie shuddered the moment he touched him.

“Did you just—“

“Oh yeah. Definitely. Fuck, baby, I can’t hold it in when you come onto me like that,” Richie panted. Eddie blushed and kissed his cheek.

“I didn’t realize…you liked it so much,” Eddie murmured. Richie hummed delightfully and leaned down to kiss his lips one last time.

“Baby, I love anything you do,” he reminded him with a whisper. Eddie smiled and Richie smiled back. “Although, I do need to shower now that I came in my pants like a fucking middle schooler, so unless you wanna join me…I have to excuse myself,” he said. Eddie giggled at that and shook his head.

“Maybe next time. Go wash yourself please,” he urged. Richie chuckled and gave him one last kiss before rolling off the couch and jogging up the stairs. When Eddie heard their door close he let out a deep breath and pulled his phone out again to dial Stanley’s phone number again.

“Eddie? Did we forget something?” Stanley asked.

“No, um…you mentioned that I should…I should try the anal thing on myself sometime? How do you…do that?”


	2. Patient Tozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything in bold is Arabic and everything underlined is Russian :)

Life with Eddie was everything Richie could ever want. A partner he adored, who loved him just as much, and blissful days that seemed to bleed together into weeks and then dribbled into months. Day after day filled with planning the rest of their lives together and being together. There was literally nothing else he could want. Nothing else he could ask for. If he could live out the rest of his life spending his mornings, his days, and his nights with Eddie then he could die a happy man. It was everything he wanted and more. He was so happy he didn’t even notice how much time had passed…until he got a call from Bill Denbrough.

There was something about living in paradise that made it feel like it would last forever. Richie forgot he even had a boss to report to. He forgot all about his job as an agent, and he forgot that eight months ago he was on a plane in Paris waiting to go home. A part of him wondered if he almost forced himself to forget. The nightmares had finally started to die down once he did, and Eddie seemed so much happier when he stopped acknowledging Bill as his boss and more as his friend. Their future together was wide open when he forgot. They could have kids whenever they wanted, and their wedding was within weeks now. Of course he’d forget that his career was dedicated to being undercover for the American government. Who would want to remember that? Who in their right mind would want to remember all that stress and that pain? He knew he started that career for a reason, and a pretty damn good one at that, but that was before he met the love of his life. That was before he cared about his own life.

“Hey, Bill, how’s it hanging in boy toy land?” Richie said answering the phone. Usually Bill called about wedding details since it would be paid for by the government in repayment for Richie and Eddie’s suffering or some shit like that. Sometimes he called just to check on them and Mike and Stan would join in on the call too. Unfortunately, this wasn’t one of those calls.

“Uh, i-it’s fine, Rich. Look, I hate t-to call about this, but…” he trailed off and sighed. Richie felt himself freeze and his blood run cold as he paused making his sandwich. Eddie was making them some tea, and placed his mug next to him. He kissed his cheek, and Richie felt himself dread Bill’s next words.

“What’s up?” He prompted.

“I-I-I fully understand if you need m-more time, Richie, but it’s b-been eight months…I need you out th-there for a little,” he said. Richie clenched his jaw and looked over to see Eddie giving him a concerned look. He quickly gave him a kiss on the forehead and turned around to lean against the counter.

“Spit it out, Bill. What’s going on?” He asked trying to stay calm. His heart was racing, and Eddie could easily tell he wasn’t okay.

“Richie, what’s going on?” Eddie asked quietly. Richie said nothing and took his hand to squeeze it instead.

“It’s n-nothing big, okay? You’ll be b-b-back home by the end of the week. B-Beverly is kind of in a situation right now. B-B-Ben and M-Mike are doing their best right now, b-but they could u-use you right now, bud,” Bill said. He took a deep breath.

“Where are they right now? What’s…what’s the mission?”

“It’s not imp-portant right now. They’re in Lebanon—“

“Lebanon? Are you kidding me, Bill?” He snapped. Eddie let go of his hand in favor of holding his face and stroking his hair in attempts to calm him down. He bit his lip and let out a deep breath.

“I know. I-it’s messy right now. Th-that’s why we need you,” Bill told him. Richie sighed.

“Okay…send me the rest of the information in an email or something. I need to like…fucking sit down or something,” Richie murmured.

“Y-you don’t have to, okay?”

“You just said you need me, Bill. That doesn’t sound like an option,” Richie bit back.

“Richie,” Eddie cooed and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Richie took another deep breath.

“I-I know. We _do_ need you, b-but if you need more t-time I can call someone else,” Bill assured him. Richie bit his lip and looked up at Eddie. Someone else? No, he couldn’t leave Bev in “someone else”’s hands. He couldn’t trust that.

“I’ll do it, okay? Just…just fucking send me the email and let me know when to be at the airport,” he said before hanging up without another word. Eddie looked at him with confusion and let his hands fall down to Richie’s chest.

“The airport? Is Bill sending you on a mission?” He asked. Richie bit his lip and nodded.

“It’s just something short…Bev is in trouble or something, and Bill said I’ll be back before the week is over,” he replied. Eddie looked horrified by this information.

“You’re going back out there?” He asked. Richie cupped his jaw and kissed him gently on the lips.

“Only for a little, okay? It’s my job, Eds. I’m gonna have to go back eventually,” he told him. Eddie looked just as horrified, but now also confused.

“G-go back? You mean going on missions all the time? How long were you stationed in Paris?” He questioned. His voice was steadily going up in pitch, and Richie could hear the panic.

“Baby, it’s okay. Bill wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important. As for missions, I doubt he’ll keep us apart for long, okay? I’m getting old anyways. He wouldn’t want an old fart out there on the field,” he assured Eddie while rubbing his arms. Eddie shook his head.

“Richie, you’re not thinking about this! We are getting married in _weeks_. You need to tell Bill that you’re staying,” Eddie snapped. Richie bit his lip again.

“I can’t, Eds. Bevvy is…she needs my help, okay? She’s family,” Richie reminded him.

“Someone else can help her!” Eddie hissed.

“Someone else…” Richie scoffed. “Eddie, I _have_ to do this, okay? I’ll be back home before you know it.”

“Richie—“

“Eddie…I gotta make sure Bev is safe, okay?” He interrupted. Eddie frowned.

“Do you miss it or something?” He asked quietly. Richie opened his mouth to talk, but was so thrown off by Eddie’s question that he didn’t know what he was going to say. “Is this…is this not enough? Is it too boring?” Eddie continued looking up at Richie with those big brown eyes of his. They were threatening to spill tears now, and Richie felt wetness roll down his own face.

“Wha…Eds, this…” he took Eddie’s hands. “ _This_ is everything I’ve ever fucking wanted. _You_ are everything I’ll _ever_ want for the rest of my _life_. I…Eddie…there’s nothing about this that’s boring,” he said scrambling for the right words after his fiancé had successfully thrown him off.

“Then stay home, idiot,” Eddie urged. Richie sighed and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“I’m sorry, but I have to. They need me,” Richie said. Eddie was full on pouring now.

“I need you too…” he reminded him. Richie nodded and let out a shaky breath before pulling Eddie into a hug.

“I know…and I need you…”

Beverly had to show she had connections to America. Mike and Ben couldn’t expose themselves without risking the mission and their lives, so she told the men she was working with that she had a representative. They were also sexist pieces of shit and refused to discuss a deal with her without a male sponsor with her. That was probably the most insulting part of it. Still, Beverly needed someone to negotiate for her and preferably someone she trusted. She couldn’t lie, Richie was the first one to pop in her head, but she tried to discourage Bill from calling and asking him. Strangely enough, Ben was the one who suggested just offering it. He said something about making sure Richie felt like he was still valued as a member of the team, and to trust him to decide if he was fit enough to help them or not. As nice as that sentiment was, Beverly knew Richie would push himself first before deciding he wasn’t ready.

“I really don’t think this is a good idea,” Beverly confessed as they waited at the runway. Richie’s plan had just touched the dusty track, and it was slowing down as it approached the three agents.

“Richie is capable of making his own decisions. I don’t want him to doubt himself,” Ben said calmly. Mike purses his lips and remained silent. 

“Ben, you really do have a heart of gold, but I’ve known Richie longer than you have. I don’t think he’s ready,” Beverly confessed.

“Bill said he insisted,” Ben assured her. Mike cleared his throat. He and Bev both knew that wasn’t a good sign. 

Soon enough the plane finally rolled to a stop, and the three agents walked closer as the door opened and the one and only Richie Tozier walked out. He greeted them all with a smiled and immediately took to a jog once he left the plane steps. Before anyone could say anything, he scooped Beverly up in a hug and twirled her around. They all smiled and laughed together as Richie tried to do the same with Ben, and failed, and then one final time with Mike.

“Fuck, I am so glad to see all of you assholes again,” Richie said grinning.

“It’s good to see you too, Trashmouth,” Mike said with an equally excited grin. Beverly nodded and hugged him again.

“Thank you for coming. I hope Eddie is okay back home,” she said as she pulled back. Richie nodded slowly and bit his lip nervously. Another not so good sign.

“He’s…he’s a little upset, I’m not gonna lie. We both kinda forgot that this is what I do for a living, so…it wasn’t easy,” he admitted. Ben nodded.

“That’s okay. It’ll feel normal once you get back into it,” he encouraged. Richie nodded, but still looked unsure of himself. He smiled and rubbed his hands together.

“Alright, where do we start?”

It was less about where they started and more about where they ended. To sum it up: it didn’t end good.

They spent a pitiful amount of time figuring out a plan and how to execute it. It was only pitiful because it didn’t require a lot of effort to figure out what to do. Bring Richie to the base and figure out an agreement. Bev, Mike, and Ben spent most of the time filling Richie in with everything they’ve learned the past three months they’ve been stationed there, and after that they were moving to their own base to prepare. Preparing included eating, scheduling, sleeping, showering, picking out weapons, and trying not to have a panic attack.

Usually Richie felt a lot more calm during a mission. The last time he felt like he was about to have a panic or anxiety attack was during his first few missions. Even then, the palpitations of his heart didn’t feel as loud in his ears as they did now. He stared at the man across from him speaking Arabic, and while he understood every word he said he couldn’t help but feel like he wasn’t really hearing it. His brain almost felt like it was stuck in a puddle of mud, and he couldn’t wipe it out of the way to understand what was happening. Eventually Beverly had to prompt him and he managed to listen enough to respond properly.

“ **I’m certain we can come to an agreement we can both be happy with. My job is to ensure as much satisfaction as possible** ,” Richie assured them.

“ **Why bother sending in this whore in the first place? Her appearance is offensive, and the way she has spoken to my men is even more so!** “ the man barked. Richie bit back an insult, and smiled instead.

“ **American women have different expectations. I can assure you though, that my subordinate is more than capable of fulfilling the deal** ,” he said. He grumbled some sexist bullshit to his business partner next to him, and then looked Richie up and down.

“ **You Americans have no shame. First you send a woman, and now a homo. What’s next? A ladyboy?** “ he scoffed. Richie couldn’t help but wonder what gave him away, but decided not to worry about it since these men were clearly too closed minded for Richie to waste his time on.

“ **Please, we are here to negotiate business, aren’t we? Let’s stick to the topic at hand** —“

“How about this?” This first man said in English. “We take your whore as a peace offering, and then you fuck off and leave us alone? Sound good?” Richie clenched his jaw. Beverly put a hand on his shoulder, but he merely shook his head.

“ **Sir, please. The topic** —“

“ **Take her now** ,” the first man said to the second one.

Before he could even move to touch Beverly, Richie has him pushed against the wall. Beverly watched with wide eyes, but quickly had to defend herself when the first man started attacking her. Richie had the other man struggling, but he eventually freed himself of Richie’s tight grip and started throwing punches. Both Richie and Beverley were extremely capable at holding themselves in a fight. Years of training combined with being on the field conditioned their bodies to take hits and throw them back. It should’ve been easy to disorient and tie them up, but Richie felt the panic hit him full force as the fight progressed.

In reality, Richie knew Beverly was fine. He knew that she was currently binding the first man’s wrists, and that she was waiting for Richie to do the same. His brain on the other hand couldn’t stop thinking about what they had said about her. About how they fully expected Richie to let them have one of the most important people in his life just like that. His body was so on edge, and he couldn’t stop punching the man in the face as tears spilled down his cheeks. Beverly’s voice was barely registering. He could feel warm blood splattering on his knuckles, but he couldn’t stop.

“…chie…Rich… _Richie!_ Stop!” Beverlys voice became clear as he felt thin fingers on his shoulders. He managed to slow down, but still continued to hit the unconscious man under him. “Richie! He’s passed out! Stop it! _Please!_ “ she begged sounding close to tears herself. Eventually she had to take Richie’s arm and physically stop him, and Richie let out a sob once she did.

“Fuck…” he wheezed as his body trembled. Beverly hugged him despite the blood staining his clothes, and Richie was gasping for air. “Fuck…Jesus…Bevvy…” he sighed and wrapped his arms around her.

“Richie, you need to stand up! We need to go!”

He wasn’t sure how, but they managed to get out of there and quick. Guards were crawling all over the place, and Richie didn’t know how they didn’t hear him hyperventilating down the halls. When they got to the car Ben and Mike were immediately concerned with the blood covering Richie’s face and clothes. Beverly barked at them to drive, and explained that Richie was physically unharmed but had beat a man unconscious as to why he had blood all over him. They drove back to their own base, and Richie was still shaking. Mike fed him some food and tried to talk to him, but everything sounded blurry and muted again. It was only after the shaking stopped did Richie realize Beverly was yelling at Bill over the phone.

“…How could you authorize this! Did you even bother to put him through a psych evaluation before strapping him on the first plane to Lebanon! Bill Denbrough, you are the dumbest man I have ever met! Richie just fucking lost it! Why did you think it was fucking smart to send him out after what happened last time!” She ranted from the other room. Ben opened the door with his phone to his chest and came to sit on Richie’s other side.

“Stan wants to talk to you,” he said. Mike pulled out his own phone to see two missed calls from Stan, and sighed. Richie accepted the phone.

“…Stan?” He breathed.

“Richie,” Stanley said sounded warm and welcoming as well as pained and worried. “I’m so sorry Bill called you first. I thought I told him to make you a last resort, but he kept arguing that you would be able to take care of Beverly the best. He should’ve let you recover longer,” Stan cooed. Richie felt the stress roll out of his body at the sound of his close friend’s voice. He cleared his throat.

“It’s okay, I just…I…don’t know what happened to me,” Richie replied.

“Probably some kind of trigger. Bill really should’ve had you evaluated before he even offered the job, but I think he was convinced it was a lot more urgent than it was,” he explained. Richie swallowed hard. His mouth felt sticky yet dry, and he could feel a lump in his throat.

“I don’t…I don’t think I can do this anymore, Stan,” he said in quiet shaky breaths.

“You don’t have to, Rich,” Stan assured him.

“I…I-I just want to go home…I’ve been so panicked ever since I got the call, and…I don’t think I can work like this anymore. All I can think about is Eddie and our lives together, and…fuck, I couldn’t control myself,” he said fully sobbing now. Ben and Mike were there rubbing his shoulders and knees, and Richie reached out for their hands.

“You’ve gone through a lot, Richie. I think retirement is a good idea. Once Bill gets off the phone with Bev, I’ll tell him to run you through an exam and that it’s time for you to retire,” Stan told him. Richie sniffled and nodded. He knew Stan couldn’t see him, but his brain was still so shocked he couldn’t make the connection.

“Okay…”

“Get some rest, okay? And when you wake up a plane will be there to take you back home to Eddie,” he said. Richie nodded again.

“Can…can you tell him what happened? I can’t…I’m so tired, but I promised I’d update him. I just…I don’t wanna say what I did,” Richie stammered.

“Of course, Richie. I’ll let him know as soon as I can,” Stan assured him. Richie let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you…”

“No problem. Now go get some rest, okay?”

“Okay…”

The plane ride home felt like it was ten times longer than the plane ride over. Thankfully Stan was on the jet with him so he wouldn’t be alone even if he was sleeping for most of the time. When he wasn’t sleeping Stan was explaining what would happen next. Richie sat in silence as Stan explained he would have a proper evaluation and that the results would decide if he should retire or not. He would promptly start therapy once he was home to get started, and take a brief break for the wedding and honeymoon. There was also an offer to push it back since this happened so soon, but Richie only shook his head at that.

Actually coming home to Eddie was when Richie finally started to feel normal again. His mind was stuck going in circles throughout the ride home, and once he saw his fiancé again he felt like it finally had somewhere to stop. Eddie was still mad when Richie left, and he could tell he was still mad now but also concerned and worried about him. Stan stayed in the jet, and gave Richie a hug goodbye before sending him off. He walked up to Eddie waiting by the car, and was immediately met with a warm hug and tears against his shirt collar. He hugged Eddie back and kissed the top of his head before he was pushed and prodded into the passenger seat.

The car ride to their home was silent. Their cabin was closer to where the private jets landed than the house, so Richie wasn’t surprised when Eddie drove through the woods. He parked, took Richie’s bag, and then lead Richie by the hand inside. Richie followed him up to the master bedroom they now shared, and watched Eddie drop his bag next to the nightstand. His fiancé then walked into the bathroom and started the shower. Richie came over and leaned against the doorframe as Eddie tested the temperature.

“I’m really sorry, Eds,” he said softly. Eddie sighed and pulled the plug on the faucet so the shower ran. He then walked over to Richie and started peeling off his jacket.

“C’mon. Let’s get you cleaned up,” Eddie murmured and moved on to Richie’s shirt.

With Eddie’s help, Richie managed to get all his clothes off despite wanting nothing more than to just curl up on the bed with Eddie and sleep. Eddie undressed next, and then pulled him under the warm stream of water. He said nothing as his fiancé started scrubbing him down with his loofa. His brows pinched in concentration as he scrubbed Richie’s fingers and spread the suds around his arms and legs. He washed himself as Richie rinsed, and then pulled out the shampoo. Richie watched as Eddie reached up to spread the shampoo through his hair and felt his heart ache from how much he had missed him the past few days. Eddie was too busy concentrating on keeping the soap out of Richie’s eyes, but that didn’t stop Richie from leaning down and engulfing Eddie in a hug.

“Richie, you’re getting soap in my mouth,” Eddie sighed and reached out for the stream to rinse his hand. Richie could feel him pushing the hair and the suds away from his face, but he merely hugged him tighter.

“I never want to leave you again,” Richie murmured. Eddie seemed to go stiff at that, but eventually relaxed and stroked the soapy hair on Richie’s nape.

“Then why did you leave in the first place?” Eddie asked just as quietly. Richie sighed and pulled back to shake his head.

“I dunno…I thought it might’ve been easier to…to ease back into it. It’s my job, y’know? I thought…I’d have to go back eventually,” Richie explained. Eddie looked up at him with pitiful eyes and smoothed more of his hair back.

“Richie…you don’t have to do it if you don’t _want_ to do it,” he cooed.

“It doesn’t really matter if I want to or not now. I’m probably going to be asked to resign after my evaluation tomorrow,” Richie told him. Eddie held his stare for a moment. He looked disappointed to say that, but not in the obvious way. Knowing Richie, he was probably more disappointed that he failed the mission more than anything. His training and his experience conditioning him to fear the failure since it could result in death.

“What do you want, Richie?” Eddie asked. Richie blinked at him and frowned.

“What?”

“What do you want? Do you want to resign, or do you want to keep working?” Eddie asked simply. Richie started at him for a moment and his own brows pinched in thought.

“I…I want you, Eddie. I want you more than anything,” he confessed quietly. Eddie pecked him on the lips.

“Then you need to take care of yourself and know when to say yes and when to say no,” Eddie whispered. Richie melted at the feeling of his lovers lips and kissed Eddie back.

“I missed you,” he sighed. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck and kissed him again.

“I missed you too.”

The rest of their shower went by rather quick. They spent most of it wrapped up in each others arms and sneaking kisses against cheeks and collarbones. Of course Eddie made sure they were properly washed, and lead Richie out of the tub to dry him off. Richie watched with eager eyes as Eddie scrubbed his hair and then started to dry off his body. He was still dripping wet himself, and Richie loved watching the beads of water rolling down his face and body. All his desires to go to sleep melted into just a desire for Eddie, so he leaned in and kissed him again. This time it was deeper, longer, and sweeter than the kisses they shared in the shower. Eddie accepted the kiss, and pulled back clutching the towel he was using.

“Richie…” he sighed.

“I love you, Eds. I love you so much,” Richie replied, just as breathlessly, and pulled Eddie closer against his waist. Eddie let out a soft whimper, but let Richie hold him even tighter.

“I love you too…I missed you so much. I was so worried about you,” Eddie whispered. Richie frowned at that, and then kissed him again.

“You won’t have to worry about me anymore, okay? I promise. It’s just me and you now,” Richie assured him. Eddie blinked up at him and then kissed him back.

“Okay…”

It didn’t take long for them to make their way to the bed again. Richie has Eddie laid out perfectly underneath him, and got started on reworking all the marks he let fade around Eddie’s neck. His hands seemed to have a mind of their own, and he couldn’t stop touching Eddie all up and down his body. All the attention made his fiancé tremble below him, and it was more than satisfying to bring Eddie this close to desperate after being apart for what felt like ages. He kissed up his jaw and over his lips again, and Richie loved the soft moans he pulled from Eddie’s throat. His next move was to reach down and start stroking his dick, but he was interrupted when Eddie grabbed his wrist.

“Wait, no…” he trailed off and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself. He then lead Richie’s hand back up, and let it go so he could reorient himself. His legs came around Richie’s still naked waist, and he pushed their bodies together until Richie could feel their dicks rubbing together. He shivered a little at the stimulation, and let Eddie pull him the rest of the way down to kiss him again.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie gasped when Eddie rocked his hips under him.

“I want you to move…move against me, okay?” Eddie prompted. 

Richie felt his chest tighten at that. Fuck, that request was so intimate. Usually they got each other off with their hands or with Richie’s mouth, but the short amount of time they’d dry hump was almost always overwhelming. He couldn’t deny it, he loved the idea of going further with Eddie. He loved the idea of taking those steps together and being vulnerable and new /together/. He dreamed of the day Eddie felt comfortable enough to let Richie open him up and show him a world of such pleasure it would overwhelm him. Whenever they were like this, no space between their bodies, Eddie’s dick twitching against his stomach, Richie knew he wouldn’t last long and so he’d move on to something else. Apparently that was exactly what Eddie wanted to do, and just the thought of moving his hips against Eddie’s in such a way so similar to having sex was making him so hard it hurt.

“Shit…are you sure?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded eagerly and ran his fingers desperately through Richie’s hair.

“Yes…yes, please…I wanna feel you…wanna feel your body move with mine,” he spilled hot words over Richie’s lips, and it drove the other man crazy. He groaned against Eddie’s mouth, and couldn’t keep still any longer. His hips moved on their own accord, and he sighed with relief as he settled into a slightly stimulating rhythm.

“Fuck…fuck, Eds…Eddie baby, I don’t think I’ll last like this,” he confessed. Eddie merely held onto him tighter with his legs and kissed all over his face.

“C’mon, Richie. Faster…I want more…please,” Eddie pleaded. 

Richie groaned softly and then obliged. He hitched his hips up hard, and Eddie gasped at how Richie’s body pushed against his. It was almost unbelievable how hard his body was shaking with Richie thrusting against his pelvis. As he picked up the pace like Eddie requested, begged for, it was hard to tell what was trembling and what was shaking from how hard Richie fucked him. The best part was watching Eddie’s brows pinched with pleasure and his mouth hang open as he moaned with approval.

“Richie…oh, Richie, that feels so good. Harder…harder, baby. Fuck me harder,” Eddie rambled.

He clenched his jaw when Eddie told him to fuck him. Richie suddenly couldn’t think of anything else except for being buried deep inside the other man. The hot wet heat enveloping him and beckoning him forward. All the different sounds and faces Eddie would make if he’d ever let him. The closeness and the trust it would require, and the pure pleasure they could experience _together_. He wanted it so bad. His hips stuttered while thinking about it, and he had to stop and squeeze the base of his cock to prevent the fact that Eddie almost made him _cum_ with words alone.

“Richie, why’d you stop?” Eddie whined trying to tilt his hips up for more friction. Unfortunately he only met the air as Richie backed his up and buried his face in Eddie’s shoulder.

“Fuck…I’m so sorry. I just…that…you almost made me cum,” Richie explained before kissing at his neck. Eddie was quiet for a moment. Richie could only hear him panting, and then an adorable little whimper when Richie sucked a brand new hickey at the base of his neck.

“What…what almost made you…” Eddie trailed off as Richie kissed up to his ear. He shivered as his teeth and tongue played with the lobe.

“How hard do you want me to fuck you, baby?” Richie cooed and finally lowered his hips again. He knew he wouldn’t last, but his mind was too deep in his fantasy of actually being inside his lover that he didn’t care. Eddie moaned loudly at that and pulled him closer with his legs still around Richie’s waist.

“As hard as you can, Richie. Fuck me until I can’t think straight, honey,” Eddie urged. Richie groaned under his ear and immediately picked up where he left off.

Sure enough, it didn’t take them long before they were both cumming. Richie was surprised he was able to give Eddie such an intense climax, but watching his body bend with such pleasure and shake from the aftershocks told him that Eddie was a big fan of this method of getting off. He wasn’t about to complain, but he was curious why Eddie was so hot over grinding their bodies together? Maybe it was the intimacy, or maybe he had a similar fantasy. Although, Richie doubted Eddie knew anything about anal sex, and if he did he was probably grossed out by it.

“Thank you, Richie,” Eddie sighed and pulled his face off his chest to give him a kiss on the lips. Richie accepted it but pulled back looking confused.

“What for?” He asked sounding tired. Eddie smiled.

“For giving me what I want,” he cooed. Richie smiled back and nodded.

“Anything. I’d do anything for you, Eddie spaghetti,” he hummed. Eddie kissed the top of his head.

“Me too, Richie…” he whispered. Richie hummed with delight at that cam squeezed his arms already around the other man tighter. That brought attention to the mess between them, and Eddie made a face before gently prying Richie off of him. “I’m gonna grab a towel to clean us up. Feel free to start sleeping, okay?” Eddie murmured and kissed Richie’s forehead. Richie nodded and then watched his fiancé crawl out of bed and then walk into the bathroom. 

He knew he loved Eddie more than anything, and it took him watching his love clean them up and dote over him to realize that Eddie wasn’t really scared of sex and intimacy like he used to be. The way he urged Richie on and cared for him and confidently walked across their room completely naked was definitely an improvement. Richie wondered, as he fell asleep smushed against Eddie’s chest, if he was possibly babying Eddie too much in this area. The next time, he promised himself, he’d let Eddie do anything he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since we’re all quarantined I’d give y’all a little update. Still haven’t written everything, but it’s almost complete :0


	3. Appointments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft trigger warning for scars! They’re not self harm scars, but I want to put the warning here for anyone who might be sensitive to that stuff.
> 
> Sorry for my absence! I thought I’d be able to focus on my writing more during this quarantine but turns out this is extremely terrible for my mental health so I’ve kinda been unable to write a lot. Hope y’all are staying safe. Thank you for the love and support :) <3

Eddie took a shaky breath as he stared at the bottle of lube on the bathroom counter. He’d already done the prep an hour ago, but he couldn’t bring himself to move forward. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already shoved something up there. Stan was sugarcoating how it would feel, and Eddie was uncomfortable to say the least. Even then, this was his second attempt already. The first time he got two fingers in and tapped out immediately after that. It took a solid twenty minutes of complaining to Stan and then another solid ten minutes to talk him down and encourage him to try again. He brought up a good point that when Eddie first tried it he was stressed about Richie on a mission and trying miserably to distract himself. Now he could be comforted and confident in the fact that Richie was safe and finally at home.

His fiancé had left for his evaluation a couple hours ago, and wouldn’t be back until after the debrief with Bill. That gave Eddie plenty of time, but every second he stared stupidly at the bottle of lube was a second he could’ve been figuring this out wasted. He took another deep breath and grabbed his phone from the sink to call Stan. He sat on the edge of the tub as it rang and pulled a towel over his lap as the phone rang.

“Hey, Eddie. How’s it going?” Stan asked when he picked up. It was probably the third time Eddie had called him, but he didn’t sound anymore annoyed by it.

“I think I’m going to have a panic attack,” Eddie wheezed.

“Eddie, you’re going to be fine. Take some deep breaths, okay? In and out slowly,” Stan assured him. Eddie chewed his thumb nail.

“What if…what if he doesn’t want this? What if he thinks is gross too? Like…it doesn’t even feel good to me, and…ugh.”

“You’re thinking too hard. Also, it only doesn’t feel good because you’re doing it wrong and you’re being impatient,” Stanley chided. Eddie sighed. He knew he was right, but he was still scared.

“What if it’s too much? Maybe he’s not ready—“

“I get that this is mostly a honeymoon surprise for Richie, but try to think about it as something for _you_ to enjoy too. You wanted to try things out. What’s the harm in trying it?” Stan said. Eddie bit his lip as he took in Stanley’s words, and then nodded in agreement despite knowing Stan couldn’t see it.

“Okay…you’re right. It doesn’t hurt to try,” he agreed.

“Exactly. I need to help Bill with the evaluation right now, so I won’t be able to pick up for a while. Richie should be headed home soon by the way,” Stan informed him.

“Oh, okay…uh, I’ll talk to you later,” Eddie said awkwardly.

“Sure thing, and please take your time to do it right. It’ll definitely be worth it,” Stan urged. Eddie swallowed hard and then nodded.

“Okay…”

After they hung up, it still took Eddie another fifteen minutes before he stood up and grabbed the bottle of lube. He glared at it with determination before pouring some out onto his fingers and warming it up between them. His glare connected in the mirror, and he flushed bright red before turning and deciding to return to the bath and drawing the curtains so he couldn’t see himself. He settled himself on the bottom of the bath to lay down, and took another shaky breath as he just laid there and collected himself. The product was definitely warm enough, but he struggled to move his hand lower than his hips. This was ridiculous.

Suddenly, Eddie’s phone went off on the counter. He jumped up, and scrambled out of the bath to answer it. He didn’t get a chance to see who was calling before he smacked it against his ear and answered it, thankful for the distraction.

“Hello?” He said a little too eagerly.

“Hey, Eds. I’m about to meet with Bill and I just wanted to call because I miss you and I’m a sappy son of a bitch,” Richie said on the other line. Eddie felt himself relax and smile as he heard his fiancé’s voice. He turned to lean against the counter and slowly sank onto the floor.

“Wow, what a coincidence. I was just missing you,” he said truthfully. Richie chuckled, and Eddie felt his body warm up like an oven at the sound of his lovers deep laugh.

“I have such perfect timing, don’t I, baby?” Richie replied. Eddie bit his lip and glanced down to find he was already half hard just talking to Richie. Last night had been a constant reminder since he was alone to figure this out, and he couldn’t help but feel a whole new level of sexual attraction to Richie knowing what he was potentially capable of. 

“You always do…I’ve been missing you ever since you left after breakfast,” Eddie said coyly as he played with the lube on his hand to distract himself from the urge to touch himself.

“I’ve been missing you too. I’ll be able to leave in like thirty minutes, so I’ll see you in an hour and a half,” Richie told him. Eddie bit his lip and drew his knees up to spread them.

“That’s…that’s so far away from now, Richie,” he hoped Richie could hear him pouting through his voice. All he could think about was being under him again and feeling his body move against his.

“I’ll be home before you know it, Eddie spaghetti. Until then, you can think about all the things we’re gonna do when I get there,” Richie added a little purr to his voice that made Eddie clench his jaw to hold back a whimper. Fuck, was he trying to make Eddie horny over the phone? Because he fucking succeeded if he was.

“Like what?” Eddie asked trying to sound more confident and seductive than he was. Richie was quiet for a moment.

“Huh?”

“What are we going to do when you get home?” Eddie asked a little more pointedly. Richie cleared his throat.

“I— fuck, what do you want me to say, Eds? I-I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable—“

“Tell me what _you_ are going to do to me when you get home,” Eddie rephrased hoping he sounded desperate enough for Richie to catch on. He was fully hard now, and couldn’t help but tilt his hips a little to try and relieve some pressure without touching himself.

“Fuck, Eds…I’m not gonna lie, first thing I wanna do is kiss you and get you fucking naked baby,” Richie rumbled right in Eddie’s ear. He must’ve been holding his phone closer so he could be quieter, but it just sounded so deep and so close to Eddie’s ear he couldn’t help but whine a little.

“Hmm…already halfway there,” Eddie hummed. Richie groaned.

“Jesus Christ, don’t tell me you’re already touching yourself,” Richie pleaded.

“N-not yet…I’ve been trying too, but…it’s hard without you,” Eddie said truthfully. Richie’s line was silent for a moment before he was breathing in Eddie’s ear again.

“That’s okay, baby. It must be kinda scary for you, huh?” He cooed so lovingly and filled with adoration. It made Eddie feel safe and loved and protected.

“A little bit…Richie, could you help me? T-tell me…tell me that it’s okay…and that you like it?” Eddie requested. He was slowly getting used to asking for help more and more without feeling like he was helpless. He was very capable, but that didn’t mean he didn’t need help. Based on Richie’s growl his desire for help was more than welcomed.

“Of course, sweetheart. Of course it’s okay. I’d be upset if you _didn’t_ touch yourself. I love you so much, you deserve to be able to feel good, baby,” Richie said. Eddie felt his lower lip tremble as he tried not to moan.

“Richie…I really liked last night,” he confessed. It took him a moment to realize his was stroking his cock, and he accidentally let out a whimper when the pleasure hit him.

“God, I _loved_ it. I dunno how I got so lucky to have you, but you were so fucking sexy last night baby. You did such a good job, honey,” Richie continued. Eddie shivered at the praise and briefly remembered what he had said last night. With his goal in mind, he reached down to stroke his perineum.

“Yeah…yeah, you fucked me really good last night, Rich,” Eddie panted as he spread the warm lube across his sensitive skin. Richie moaned at that, and Eddie felt a sense of pride to be able to make his lover sound like that with his words alone.

“That’s right, Eddie baby. I fucked you. I fucked you _really_ fucking good, didn’t I? You were shaking underneath me like it was the best fucking thing you’ve ever felt,” Richie hummed. Eddie couldn’t stop his moan this time when he pulled his knees up higher and rubbed his fingers over his hole.

“Please…fuck me again, Richie. I want you to fuck me so hard,” he cried while trying to get himself to push inside.

“Shit, are you touching yourself right now?” Richie asked. Eddie whimpered and felt his face burn up as he continued running circles without pushing in yet.

“Y…yes…I wish you were the one doing it,” Eddie confessed. Richie cursed and then Eddie could hear noises in the background. 

“Richie?” He asked. The sound of a door opening and closing and then locking met his ears, and Eddie felt his body twitch at that.

“I really do have perfect fucking timing, huh babe? Tell me what you’re doing baby,” Richie urged. His zipper was loud and echoey in what Eddie assumed was an empty bathroom.

“I-I’m stroking myself,” he stuttered. Richie groaned loudly.

“Me too, baby…”

“Ah…” Eddie felt his heart race. Holy shit, now Richie was touching himself too. “I wish I could be there,” Eddie confessed.

“Oh, I’d much rather us both be at home, baby. That way I can make you moan as loudly as you possibly can,” Richie grumbled. Eddie moaned at that and finally pushed his first finger in. It felt weird, just like last time, but he was actually turned on now that he was talking to Richie.

“Mm…I never knew I could make these kinds of sounds. You make me feel so good, Richie. I wish I could touch you. I wish I could be on your lap right now,” Eddie continued as he slowly started moving his fingers. The website Stanley sent him was very informative, and it was easier to remember now than when he was stuck with his own thoughts and negative self talk.

“Fuck, I’d fucking do anything for that right now, baby. You always look so sexy like that. Especially when you’re naked and I can feel you rubbing against me. You’re always so fucking cute about it. Wanna put my hands all over you,” Richie rambled. Eddie whined loudly at the dozens of memories he had of Richie man handling him while he sat perfectly in his lap. It always felt the best when he grabbed Eddie’s ass with those big strong hands of his.

“Please…please, I love it when you touch me. Love it when you fuck me. Can you fuck me again tonight, please?” Eddie requested.

“Fuck! Yes, yes, of course. Anything you want. I’ll fuck you as hard as you fucking want baby. I’ll make you cum so hard and make you feel so good, baby,” Richie hummed and stroked his cock so hard and fast Eddie could hear it through the phone. He sunk a second finger inside himself much easier this time and took a deep breath before pushing in deeper and scissoring his fingers.

“Mhm, yes. I…I-I wanna…” he trailed off into a whine as he pushed his fingers around. Stanley said there was a spot. Where was the spot?

“Yeah? What do you want? Anything, honey. Anything you want, Eds,” Richie cooed. Eddie struggled with his fingers and moaned in frustration. Just as he was about to give up, he angled his fingers a certain way to pull out, but froze as he brushed a bundle of nerves he didn’t realize he had.

“Ah! I wanna suck your dick!” Eddie blurted. Richie gave a load groan in his ear, and he took a deep breath before brushing his fingers up at that angle again and crying out even louder. “Fuck!”

“Shit, Eds are you sure? Y-you don’t have to if you don’t want—“

“Of course I fucking want to. I want your fat fucking cock in my mouth right fucking now,” Eddie groaned out as he abused the spot he found. His body was shaking with each press of his fingers, and he couldn’t help but whine and whimper the whole time. He really wished Richie was the one doing it, but this was a surprise for their honeymoon. He could wait a couple more weeks…oh shit. They were getting married in two weeks.

“Yeah, of course baby. Like I said, anything you want. As long as you want it, I’ll…fuck, you really want it?” Richie asked sounded unsure. Eddie felt sad that Richie doubted he’d want to go that far when Richie did it for Eddie all the time.

“Of course I do. I love you,” Eddie panted. Richie was silent for a moment and then groaned on the louder side. Eddie bit his lip thinking about if Richie had cum or not, and then let a moan of his own out as he finally fucked himself enough to pull out his fingers and stroke himself to completion instead.

“Fuck…I love you too, Eddie. I love you so fucking much,” Richie panted. Eddie gave a soft little whimper as the last of his cum shot over his stomach.

“I love you…I can’t wait until you’re my husband,” Eddie whispered softly. Richie gave a soft chuckle.

“Me too. Only two weeks left until I get to call you my husband,” Richie murmured. Eddie smiled at that and held his dirty hand away from his skin.

“Hurry up and tell them you’re gonna retire and come home,” Eddie urged. Richie laughed a little more heartily, and Eddie giggled with him.

“Of course, captain Kaspbrak. I’ll be home before you know it,” Richie assured him. Eddie sighed.

“Good…I love you.”

“I love you too. I’ll text you when I’m in the car heading home.”

“Okay…”

Feeling a weird mix of accomplishment, anxiety, and satisfaction, Eddie got up on shaky legs and used the shower for its intended purposes. He then cleaned up after himself, and moved into the bedroom to get dressed and ready. By then he had gotten a text from Richie including a large variety of emojis to express his excitement. With an hour to kill, Eddie went downstairs and started cooking dinner. He felt a little funny in the pants region, and he was certain he was still a little loose as he stirred the soup. It was weird getting used to the sensations afterwards, and he only hoped it didn’t show through the way he interacted with Richie. He never liked lying to him, so he never really did anymore. He was as honest as he could, but he still wanted this to be a surprise.

“Eddie?” Richie called as he opened the front door. Right on time, a full hour exactly had passed since he sent Eddie the text. He jumped a little when he heard the door swing open, and continued spreading butter on the bread he was preparing for them.

“Yes?” Eddie called from the kitchen. He stayed focused on the bread as he heard Richie kick off his shoes, hang up his jacket, and plop his keys down on the counter. He was then met with arms around his waist and lips against his nape.

“How is the future Edward Kaspbrak-Tozier doing?” Richie hummed in his ear and then kissed it. Eddie giggled and set down the bread and butter to hold the arms holding him.

“Depends. How is the future Richard Tozier-Kaspbrak doing?” Eddie asked. Richie grinned and turned Eddie’s head to kiss him properly.

“I’m retired,” he announced proudly. Eddie instantly lit up at that and turned to tackle Richie with a hug.

“Oh my god! Really?” He asked pulling back. Richie nodded and kissed him once more.

“I scored so good on the evaluation that I qualify for a pension,” Richie claimed proudly. Eddie knit his brows in confusion.

“Pension?”

“Basically they’re gonna keep paying me, but a little bit less since I’m retired,” Richie explained.

“Oh…”

“Anyways, what’s cooking? It smells so fucking good,” Richie asked peeking over at the pot on the stove.

“Potato soup with salad and bread,” Eddie told him and kissed his cheek. “Richie, you have no idea how happy I am to hear this,” he murmured and continued to kiss over his jaw. Richie pushed him closer with his arm around his waist.

“Oh, I think I have a little bit of an idea,” Richie hummed and lead Eddie’s lips back to his mouth. “Because I’m probably just as happy to hear it too,” he said smiling. Eddie smiled back and wrapped his arms around his neck again.

“Now…we can start the rest of our lives together,” he spoke quietly, like it was a secret. Richie chuckled and caressed Eddie’s cheek.

“Yeah…and in two weeks…” he pressed his forehead to Eddie’s. “…you officially can’t get rid of me without a lawyer,” he said. Eddie rolled his eyes and kissed him again.

“Like I would ever want to,” Eddie replied. Richie laughed and pulled away to grab one of the bowls Eddie had gotten down.

“I’ll remember you said that the next time you cuss me out. Until then, I’m fucking starving, so let’s eat.”

It was almost like the phone call earlier didn’t happen, but in a good way. Eddie could feel himself getting more and more anxious about it before Richie got home, and he was more than happy to be completely normal with him as they ate dinner together. They talked about the evaluation, and then they talked about little details for the wedding, and then inevitably dissolved into their smiley back and forth about how excited they were for it. There was just something about Richie that made Eddie feel so many different things that he’s never experienced before. That and he’s never felt so loved and cared for by a person before, and that feeling was beyond satisfying and addicting. Richie Tozier was truly everything Eddie wanted when he envisioned a perfect life, and he felt so beyond lucky to have met him even if the circumstances weren’t great.

“You stained my suit today by the way,” Richie said as he finished up his last piece of bread. Eddie frowned as he gathered their dishes.

“How? I wasn’t even there, dumbass,” Eddie snipped before whisking away into the kitchen to start loading the dishes into the dishwasher. He didn’t noticed Richie right behind him until he took the dishes from his hands and put them away for him.

“Well, y’see I called you to tell you that missed you very much, because I did and I couldn’t stop thinking about you at all, and then…apparently I was interrupting something,” Richie told him as he closed up the dish washer and then moved to wash his hands in the kitchen sink. Eddie felt himself grow stiff. He felt like he had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, but with the way Richie looked at him while he dried his hands made him loosen up again.

“I…didn’t think you would call,” Eddie replied quietly. Richie smirked at that and set the towel down before reaching out and stroking his thumb against Eddie’s waist.

“I wanted to surprise you, but…I think I got the better surprise out of it,” Richie replied. Eddie smiled a little and shyly looked away.

“I was glad you called…it was…it was difficult to do without you,” he confessed. Richie bit his lip and stepped closer.

“Of course. I enjoyed every second of it,” he said coming closer to Eddie’s ear. “Although I missed being able to see you…and touch you…and kiss you,” he continued as his other hand slid up Eddie’s back. Eddie took in a deep breath and swallowed hard.

“I…I-I missed it too…I missed…feeling you,” he whispered back. Richie grinned at that and kissed Eddie softly on the lips.

“You are so cute. Cute cute cute!” He said and kissed his forehead. Eddie giggled and reached up to rest his hands on Richie’s chest.

“I meant everything I said, Richie…can we go upstairs now?” Eddie requested. Richie nodded fervently and took Eddie by the hand to lead the way.

Giggling up the stairs, they pushed through the door to fall into their shared bed. Richie didn’t bother to get the door since they were alone in the great big cabin, and Eddie learned over time that it was okay to have it open. They kissed and smiled and laughed together as Richie backed them up further on to the bed. It was only when Richie lingered on his neck did Eddie start to get breathy and turned on, and that always got Richie going too. He kissed up Eddie’s throat and kissed him passionately on the lips, and Eddie moaned into it before pulling on Richie’s tie.

“Why am I always the one telling you to get naked?” Eddie sighed and started undoing the knot and flinging the fabric to the side. Richie chuckled and leaned back to pull off his button up and undo his belt.

“Probably because I get so distracted by how fucking sexy you are,” Richie replied and was already leaning back in while pulling off his belt. Eddie helped get it out of the belt loops, and then undid his fly. “Hold on, spaghetti, let’s get you naked too, baby,” Richie said and pulled up Eddie’s sweater. Eddie obliged, and then wiggled out of his socks and pants as Richie pulled them down. He then kissed up his belly, and Eddie furiously pulled at Richie’s pants.

“Rich. Take them off,” Eddie groaned.

“Okay, okay! Whatever you wish,” Richie replied with a smile before leaning back again. Eddie watched him as he tried to catch his breath, and then helped tug down his boxers next. “Fuck, you’re so fucking hot,” Richie groaned as Eddie successfully pushed the fabric down his thighs.

“You’re hot too,” Eddie said. Richie blinked at that.

“I’m…wait, what?” He asked. Eddie blushed. He didn’t always say things like that. Half the shock of him wanting to suck Richie off was how he said it. So whenever Eddie told Richie how attractive he was, it always made his heart go funny.

“I said…I said, you’re hot, Richie,” Eddie said. Richie clenched his jaw and then gave Eddie a hard kiss on the lips.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” he sighed. Eddie nodded and wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck again.

“I love you too. Richie, please…let me on top?” He asked. Richie nodded so hard he almost bonked heads with Eddie before rolling over. Eddie settled on his lap and then took a moment to fully take in his fiancé underneath him.

In that moment Eddie realized that he’s never taken a good look at Richie naked before. Sure, they’ve fooled around countless times now and they showered together regularly, but he’s never really _looked_ at Richie before. Staring down at his pale skin, Eddie started to wonder if that was intentional on Richie’s behalf. He looked up at Richie’s eyes and found them stuck on Eddie’s, and they both took a deep breath together before Eddie reached down to touch his skin.

Dozens, possibly hundreds, of red and pink scars littered Richie’s torso. They mostly lingered around his ribs and a little into his belly, but in general they were scattered everywhere Eddie could see. His eyes traveled up and down and over his arms and to his wrists. Every inch of his skin had some kind of evidence of his job, and seeing it all in front of him made Eddie’s heart hurt. He touched the scars hesitantly, but eventually explored them until he got to the scar on Richie’s wrist from when they took out his tracker. Eddie rubbed his thumb against the thick skin, and then pulled the limb up to kiss the still red mark.

“Eds…”

“We’re never going to be able to forget this, are we?” He whispered before moving his hand to interlock their fingers. Richie sighed.

“The therapy helps supposedly…Bill has me with a shrink next week, and then we have another session after our honeymoon,” Richie replied. Eddie took a shaky breath and kissed the back of his hand.

“You’ve gone through so much, Richie. Your entire job…you’re so amazing for doing it, but I wish you could’ve never been hurt before,” Eddie sighed. Richie reached up with his other hand and caressed Eddie’s jaw.

“Then I wouldn’t have met you,” Richie murmured. Eddie blinked down at him and tried not to cry.

“You shouldn’t have had to suffer for me.”

“But you’re worth it. We can still be happy now. I’ll never have to do anything like that again. You have me,” Richie promised. Eddie sniffled and then leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

“And you have me…Richie, I promise, no matter how hard I have to work, I-I will always give you my best. I will /always/ make this work because I love you more than anything,” Eddie said. Richie furrowed his brows and cupped both of his cheeks.

“Eddie…anything you give me is enough. I love you too, and I want you to be happy. I know its not easy for you because of all the shit you’ve been through, but…baby, you don’t have to work hard to make this work because loving you is so easy for me,” Richie cooed. Eddie felt his lips trembling again, and tried to blink away the tears. That only made them fall down his face and onto Richie’s chest.

“Richie…it’s way for me too, I just…need to let myself be happy,” Eddie said simply. Richie smiled and nodded.

“And I’ll be here for when you need help with that,” he said softly. Eddie smiled at that and kissed him.

“I love you…I’m so excited, I can’t believe we’re two weeks away,” Eddie sighed. Richie grinned at that and wrapped his arms around Eddie to hug him tightly.

“Two fucking weeks! Holy shit, I can’t wait to put that ring on your finger, and cut the cake together, and then drive to the airport together, and then check into the hotel and make sweet sweet love to my spaghetti husband all night long,” Richie rambled pressing longer and longer kisses to Eddie’s lips the longer he went on. Eddie kissed him back and subtly rolled his hips against Richie’s stomach. “Oh Hell yeah. Just like that, baby,” Richie hummed and reached down for his hips. Eddie giggled and rocked forward again.

“Make love to me, huh? I look forward to that,” Eddie hummed.

“Yeah, I do too, baby. Can’t wait to have you all to myself. We should refund the rest of the trip actually, and just stay inside the whole time,” Richie hummed. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“We are not missing out on Barcelona and Rome just so you can get off the whole time,” Eddie scolded. Richie chuckled and reached further to grab Eddie’s ass.

“You forget an important detail, baby. And that’s the fact that /you/ will be getting off too,” Richie said as he continued to touch and squeeze down to Eddie’s thighs. He let out a little whimper as Richie’s touch reminded him of what he was doing during their phone call. Richie has probably touched his ass a thousand times, but it never made him suddenly crave the sensation he felt earlier. Richie noticed the sound he made and did it again. “You like that baby?”

“Richie…” he trailed off as Richie continued to squeeze that area. His body shivered as he tried to fight the sudden urge he had to have something inside him. It was so new and incredible he could barely think straight. “Ah…baby, I told you I-I wanna give you a blow job,” Eddie reminded him. Richie slowed his movements and then blinked up at Eddie.

“Like…like right now?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded and desperately kissed him on the lips.

“Yes…right now, please,” he murmured and then started kissing down his body like Richie did to him. Richie seemed too shocked to do much besides watch Eddie with wide eyes. Eddie met his stare, and was satisfied with how red his cheeks were before kissing closer to the head of his cock leaking just below his belly button. When he finally got close enough, Richie gasped and moaned at the sight of Eddie so close to his dick like that.

“Eddie…Eds, oh fuck I’m not gonna last long if you do that. I…fuck, I never realized how much this turns me on,” Richie panted. Eddie glanced up at him and smiled as he licked at the dribbles of precum under Richie’s navel. He groaned.

“What? Me sucking your dick?” Eddie hummed. Richie groaned again and nodded.

“I guess just you in general. Fuck, baby you could do anything and I’d fucking love it. I fucking loved hearing you over the phone. You sounded so fucking hot and desperate for it,” Richie rambled. Eddie smiled a little and gave a cute little kitten lick to the head of Richie’s cock. He moaned, and Eddie’s smile widened before he did it again.

“So did you. I like the way your voice sounds when you’re turned on. It gets all deep and sexy. It turns me on even more,” Eddie spoke so softly yet so precisely with his mouth hovering over Richie’s shaft. His breath felt magical over his skin, and the words he spoke made Richie dumb from how much it turned him on.

“Fucking shit, Eds. Are you trying to kill me? I’ll let you call me whenever you fucking want to baby. We can call each other in the same room if you want,” he said knowing that he probably sounded very stupid. Eddie merely giggled and then finally took Richie in his hand.

“I actually prefer to hear you in person. I can see you and touch you this way too,” Eddie hummed and then started to take the head in his mouth. Richie let his head roll back and groaned loudly as Eddie suckled on his tip so cute and wet.

“Fuck, you’re fucking killing me, baby. I want…I wanna fuck you again, oh god,” Richie panted while digging his fingers in Eddie’s hairs. Eddie whimpered at that, and Richie bit his lip when the sound was followed by Eddie taking more into his mouth.

“You’re so big,” Eddie gasped when he pulled off and then licked up the saliva and precum rolling down his length. Richie groaned and reached down to push Eddie’s hair out of his face. He moaned with appreciation and then took a little bit more of Richie’s cock in his mouth.

“ _Fuck_. God, your fucking mouth is so fucking amazing and the shit you say is so fucking sexy,” Richie growled and gripped Eddie’s hair tighter as he touched and fondled around his balls. He pulled off with a string of spit connecting his lips to Richie’s dick. Pale fingers let go of Eddie’s hair and then reached down to wipe it away with his thumb. To his surprise, Eddie merely sucked on his thumb and blinked up at him with those wide puppy dog eyes of his.

“I want you to fuck me again, Richie. Just like last night. I want you to fuck me. Push me down and feel good with me,” Eddie said in such a sweet and desperate voice no man could resist. Richie sighed and let his head flop down. He quickly jolted his head back up when Eddie started sucking on his other fingers, and then moaned as Eddie held his stare.

“Holy shit, Eds, you’re so fucking good. How the fuck did I get so fucking lucky?” He breathed. Eddie pulled off and crawled up so he could guide Richie’s now wet hand to his own neglected dick.

“Focus please, baby. I really want you to fuck me,” Eddie cooed and kissed Richie on the lips. Richie moaned and started stroking Eddie as he settled into his lap again.

“God, please say the words ‘fuck me’ again. I can’t believe you’re saying it,” Richie wheezed. Eddie smiled and then bit his lip.

“Richie Tozier, I want you to fuck me,” he whispered delicately in Richie’s ear. He groaned at that, and Eddie reached down to stroke Richie’s cock as well. “I want you to take this and fuck me with it, okay baby? I wanna feel you, Richie. I want you to fuck me,” he continued.

With that, Richie held Eddie’s hips and rolled them over so he had the other man trapped beneath him. Eddie instantly let out a pleased moan, and Richie leaned down to attack his neck with kisses and love bites. He pulled Eddie’s legs around his waist again, and rolled his hips down to meet his lovers. Eddie gasped at the first thrust, and then moaned loudly as he continued the pace. Richie’s cock was rutting against the space between Eddie’s thigh and his pelvis while he could directly feel Eddie’s cock rubbing against his belly. The skin was so soft and so sensitive Eddie was shaking. That and with how hard Richie fucked his hips forward it was no surprised that Eddie couldn’t stay still.

“Richie…Richie, wait,” Eddie panted. Richie slowed down, and watched Eddie reach into his nightstand drawer. He then produced a bottle of lube and Richie looked at him with wide eyes.

“Wha…what? Where did you get that?” Richie asked. Eddie blinked up at him innocently and shrugged as he poured some out and spread it across his abdomen. He liberally coated the area Richie was fucking into, and kept the eye contact as he coated his own dick.

“Sometimes your hands are dry…but it works for this too,” Eddie replied. Richie blinked. He didn’t even know Eddie knew what lube was, let alone how to use it.

“Have you…” he trailed off as Eddie pulled him back down with his legs and touched down Richie’s chest with his still oily fingers. The contact his dick made with Eddie’s slicked up skin was probably the best thing Richie had felt in years, and all his thoughts and questions immediately died on his tongue as he fell back into the rhythm from earlier. “Oh, _fuck_ , Eddie.”

“Yeah…that’s so much better, right? Now you can fuck me faster, right, baby?” Eddie urged. Richie groaned and loved how desperate Eddie sounded. He nodded and then decided to move his hips a little faster to test it out. Eddie whimpered at the added slip and friction, and Richie was losing himself to the feeling of Eddie arching his back underneath him.

“Fucking shit, Eddie, you feel so Fucking good,” Richie panted. His hips too easily rutting faster and faster as he kissed any inch of Eddie’s skin that he could meet.

“Yeah…yeah, that feels so good, Richie. I love it. I love it when you fuck me like this. Feels so good and so fucking hard. Fuck me. Fuck me, Richie. Harder,” Eddie babbled as he rocked his hips with his lover. Richie groaned and hammered his hips harshly against Eddie. 

The best part of getting off this way was how closely they climaxed together. When Richie shuddered and came across Eddie’s stomach, watching that pleasure on his lovers face while also feeling his cock grind against Richie’s skin was mind numbly amazing. He came quickly after that while running his nails down Richie’s back. His breath came out in whimpers as he clung to his fiancé and nuzzled against his neck as his cum dribbled into a puddle across his chest. Richie pressed kisses to the side of his head, and Eddie continued humming and whining with satisfaction as Richie held him tighter.

“Fuck, Eds…that was really fucking good,” Richie sighed against his ear. Eddie whimpered again and felt the need to wrap his arms and legs around Richie tighter too.

“Yeah…I’m really glad it was you,” Eddie murmured. Richie stroked his hair and kissed his cheek.

“What do you mean?” He asked quietly. Eddie sniffled.

“I’m glad it was you they kidnapped…anyone on your team could’ve been taken…and it was terrible what they did to you…but I never would’ve met you if they didn’t,” Eddie explained. Richie kissed his cheek again and caressed the other side.

“I know the feeling baby…I’m glad too,” he whispered. Eddie smiled and sniffled again before kissing Richie on the lips.

“Okay…let’s go get cleaned up now. Lube is stickier than I thought it would be.”


	4. The medicine

They were still in the process of moving into their suburban home. It would’ve been more convenient since it was closer to Seattle, but their cabin just felt so much like home it was harder to detach than they thought. They had a fair amount of clothes there along with new furniture and shower essentials. The fridge was half as stocked up, so when they did spend more than a couple days there they usually called for delivery since they were actually in range for it. No delivery driver would willingly drive over an hour just to drop off some chow mein. Needless to say, their second house felt more like a vacation than their literal mansion in the middle of the woods. Half the reason they started to move in more permanently was because it was much closer to Richie’s new therapist as well as Eddie’s now long time therapist Theresa.

Richie’s first session was awkward. They always are. It’s the first time you’re meeting the person you’re supposed to suddenly trust with all your secrets and trauma and sadness. The whole thing is almost like a first date, and Richie felt nervous the entire time. When he came home he was happy to find Eddie already with a box of take out open and the TV flicked to their favorite movie. After that he must’ve been able to tell how stressed Richie was about he whole thing because he laid it on _thick_ that night and Richie really couldn’t think straight once Eddie was done with him.

That next morning marked a full week before the wedding. Every day closer to it the happier and higher Richie felt. Before he even opened his eyes he was smiling from just acknowledging that in seven days he’d be the happiest man on earth with the most adorable husband. He sighed contently, and then reached out to wrap his arm around Eddie only to feel nothing. His eyes finally blinked themselves open, and he was met with the sheets unkept where Eddie was laying last night. He lifted his head to look around the room.

Sunlight drifted in through the blinds painting gold bars across their red comforter and white sheets. The warm air glittering with dust and the whole room seeming to have a comforting fuzzy haze to it. Their bathroom door was open, but there was no evidence of the shower being used from what Richie could see. Clothes from last night littered the floor, but Richie noticed that Eddie’s were missing along with his own shirt. He then rubbed his eyes and looked up to see the door leading to the hallway wide open. He grabbed what was left of his clothes as he stumbled out of bed. He pulled up his boxers and sweatpants as he walked out into the hallway and downstairs. When he reached the bottom, Richie was immediately met with a sight he only dreamt of until now.

Warm, flirty sunshine streamed through the kitchen window as Eddie stood in the middle of it wearing nothing but his boxers and Richie’s teeshirt that he wore last night. His skin was so covered with love bites, Richie could even see them on the back of his neck and his inner thighs. The entire downstairs smelled of rich, fluffy pancake batter and maple syrup. Richie wondered why he didn’t smell it sooner, but became distracted by Eddie scooping up the last of the pancakes on his spatula and dropping them onto a plate next to the stove. There were two plates, and Richie felt himself smile at that. He came up behind Eddie, and gently wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck.

“How do you make cooking look so sexy in the morning?” Richie hummed as he kissed next to his ear instead. Eddie giggled and turned off the burner.

“I don’t. You’re just horny,” Eddie replied easily and turned to grab a plate and offer it to his fiancé. “Eat before you try anything,” he said pointedly. Richie accepted the plate, but leaned down to kiss him anyways.

“You say that while we’re both half naked. Between the two of us we make one full outfit. You know that, right?” Richie reminded him. Eddie rolled his eyes and started pouring maple syrup on his own pancakes.

“Who said we’re going to stay half naked? I just told you to eat first,” Eddie said and shot an innocent glance at Richie over his shoulder. Richie bit his lip and used his free hand to slid under Eddie’s shirt. More like Richie’s shirt that Eddie was wearing. “Eat!”

“Oh, I’d love to, baby,” Richie teased and squeezed his ass. Eddie squeaked and scampered off into their dinning room. Richie was close behind, and sat across from Eddie with a grin. Eddie smiled back at him coyly, and chewed his food as if he calculated how he should do it to drive Richie insane before hand.

“Bev texted this morning. She’s off the mission on Friday with Ben and Mike. I think we should invite them to the cabin to stay until the wedding so they don’t have to worry about booking hotels,” Eddie said. Richie nodded and licked the syrup off his fork.

“I think that’s a great idea, Eds. You’re so smart, it’s sexy,” he replied. His fiancé rolled his eyes, but his smile remained and grew across his face.

“C’mon, Richie. Is that okay? I didn’t want to just invite them since it is your property.”

“Yeah, sure. What’s mine is yours, Eds. They just have to deal with us fucking the daylights out of each other until the big day,” Richie replied. Eddie bit his lip coyly, and set his fork down.

“I mean…I never said that we had to sleep in the cabin with them…we can visit them during the day and then…then come back home and…” he trailed off as Richie stared at him like he was the hottest man alive. In Richie’s eyes, he might as well be.

“That’s probably the best fucking idea you’ve ever had,” Richie said. 

Eddie blushed. He then jumped a little when he felt Richie’s foot against his ankle, and blinked with wide eyes as Richie smirked and took another bite of his breakfast. It was ridiculous how attracted he was to the other man looking at him with such wide and doe-like eyes. He looked down to continue his breakfast, took a couple more bites, and was suddenly distracted when he felt something touch up his shins. Richie pushed his chair back a little, and looked down to find Eddie on his knees under the table. He looked up at Richie with determined eyes and moved his hands up to his thighs.

“Eat your breakfast, Richie. How many times do I have to tell you?” Eddie hummed and touched his stomach so he could dig his fingers under the band of his sweatpants. Richie let out a stuttered breath, and dropped his fork on his plate as Eddie wedged himself further between his legs and kissed his stomach.

“Fuck, Eds—“

“I told you, baby. Eat your breakfast. I worked so hard on it,” Eddie emphasized the word “hard” by arching his back and pressing himself into Richie’s half hard dick. Richie bit his lip and ran his fingers through Eddie’s hair.

“Hell no. Not now, baby. There’s no way I’m missing this,” Richie said. Eddie furrowed his brows and whimpered playfully as he touched all over Richie’s thighs and over his chest.

“But, Richie…I made those pancakes for you. Don’t you like them?” He asked swaying his hips ever so slightly behind him. Richie took Eddie’s chin in his hand and then moved to caress his cheek.

“I love them, baby, but I love this little show you’re giving me even more right now,” he purred. Eddie pouted for a moment, and then reached up to take Richie’s hand and guide his thumb to his lips.

“Yeah? You like this?” Eddie murmured and then stuck Richie’s thumb into his mouth again. He could taste traces of butter and syrup, but nothing was sweeter than the groan Richie let out as he watched Eddie suck on his fingers.

“Fuck…I love it, baby. I love it so much. Love you so much it’s ridiculous,” Richie huffed and watched the other man suckle on his thumb. It was a very pleasing mixture of cute and sexy, and Richie bit his lip as he gently pushed his thumb further into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie moaned around the digit, and Richie couldn’t help but groan again and rock his hips up against nothing.

“I liked it last time. When I sucked your dick. It felt really nice,” Eddie hummed when he pulled off. Spit dripped down his lips, and Richie pushed it back into his mouth.

“You’re driving me crazy, baby,” Richie said and used his other hand to cup the other side of his face. Eddie merely smiled and dragged his tongue slowly up Richie’s thumb.

“Good,” was all he said before tugging Richie’s sweats down a little further. He let go of Eddie’s face in favor of lifting his hips from the chair so the fabric could pool around his ankles. Nimble fingers then pulled Richie’s dick out from the hole in his boxers, and Eddie immediately pressed his tongue to the head.

“Fuck, you’re so cute. So fucking sexy, baby. I can’t believe you’re this fucking hot,” Richie moaned as Eddie played with the tip.

“I haven’t even done much, Rich,” Eddie said trying to suppress a giggle. Richie groaned and used his hand not covered in Eddie’s spit to cup his face again and stroke it lovingly.

“I know, but I’m in love with you so it’s kinda the best thing I’ve ever experienced,” Richie pointed out and looked down to gauge his fiancé reaction. Eddie was bright red, and looking up at Richie with the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

“I love you too, Richie,” he replied softly. Richie bit his lip, and then let out another moan as Eddie slowly started to stroke him.

“Fuck…I love you so much. I’m not gonna last long,” Richie warned. 

Eddie smiled at that and then took him in his mouth again. His fiancé groaned as Eddie took a good few inches into his mouth, but nothing was more satisfying than the little whimpers that came out when Eddie pulled back and focused his efforts on the head. He noticed it the last time too. Richie didn’t take a lot of stimulation, and he was very sensitive to Eddie’s mouth. It was cute to see him so desperate and hot like Eddie was so used to being, and feeling his fingers curl into his hair was only a reminder of how strong he was. Both of them had gotten a little soft with being off work, but Richie remained just as strong and attractive. Eddie moaned at that thought as he sucked the head, and opened his mouth to breathe and tongue at the slit.

“Shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum. Eddie, I’m gonna cum on your face, I can’t—“

Sure enough, less than five seconds after Richie’s warning Eddie could feel hot spurts of cum hit his tongue and the outside of his mouth and cheeks as week. His first reaction to the taste of Richie’s cum was disgust, but as he wiped up the rest and licked it up…he was still disgusted. Thankfully, when he looked up Richie was too blissed out to notice the rude face he pulled, so he merely tucked the other man back into his underwear. He then crawled around from under the table and stood up only to be tugged back down into Richie’s lap.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Richie asked, his voice husky and warm in Eddie’s ear as Richie held him tightly against him. Eddie didn’t realize how hard he had gotten while he attended to Richie, so he was surprised to hear himself moan when Richie touched him.

“Mm…Richie…Richie, please,” he pleaded.

“What do you want, baby? Anything you want,” Richie promised. Eddie whimpered in his arms, and Richie reached over to push his breakfast aside. Eddie quickly clung to him as he stood up, and then laid Eddie down on the table.

“ _Richie!_ “ Eddie gasped as Richie kissed down his neck. He pushed up the shirt Eddie was wearing, and kissed over his chest until he got to Eddie’s nipples. The smaller man cried out when Richie started kissing and nipping at his sensitive skin. “Oh, _fuck_ , Richie!”

“You’re so cute,” Richie hummed and moved to the other side of his chest.

“Richie…hah…please touch me. I need you,” Eddie panted. 

Richie groaned, and immediately obliged in groping Eddie through his underwear. Apparently that was all he needed because within a minute he was shuddering and shaking under Richie. He came with his name on his lips, and Richie was dangerously close to getting hard again just from watching it.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed and then kissed up Eddie’s neck. Eddie took a couple breaths and then sighed as well.

“I think…we’re getting worse at the whole…lasting longer thing,” Eddie said. Richie chuckled and nodded as he pushed himself up to look down at his lover.

“I think so too…although, to be fair, we have been experimenting a lot lately,” Richie replied. Eddie bit his lip and nodded at that.

“Yeah…we have…” he said with a big grin. Richie grinned back and kissed him on the lips.

“I think I’d rather it be like this though…I like how much you get into it now,” Richie cooed. Eddie blushed and then kissed him again.

“I could say the same thing…” he whispered. Richie pressed yet another kiss to Eddie’s lips, and let it linger this time into another.

“Then I guess we’re on the same page then,” Richie hummed.

“I guess we are,” Eddie replied.

“And that means…” he trailed off for yet another kiss.

“Hmm?” Eddie prompted before the kiss ended.

“That means we should have as much sex as we can on every surface of this house,” Richie proposed. Eddie laughed and then shook his head.

“We need to _shower_ first, and then we need to go grocery shopping like we’ve been meaning too all week,” Eddie said trying to push them up. He only succeeded to a sat up position, and then Richie had his arms around him.

“We can do that tomorrow,” Richie replied kissing his neck.

“Not unless you want to eat something tonight,” Eddie argued.

“We can call delivery.”

“Can we?” Eddie teased and pinched the thin layer of fat that had built up over Richie’s stomach. Richie yelped and blushed, but only smiled as Eddie laughed at him.

“C’mon, baby I know you like my love handles,” he teased back and kissed Eddie’s temple since he was busy laughing.  
  
“I don’t care. I just love you,” Eddie replied still giggling. Richie nuzzled into his neck and held him tightly.

“I love you too,” he said softly into Eddie’s hair. Eddie hugged him back and ran his fingers through Richie’s curls.

“Love me enough to go grocery shopping?” Eddie asked. Richie chuckled and nodded before pulling back and pressing their foreheads together.

“Yeah, alright. Let’s go shower.”

* * *

Seeing everyone again felt really good in a different context. Going on that mission really had Richie’s nerves shot, but now he felt like he could properly enjoy his friends company knowing he never had to be in such stressful situations ever again. He was immediately greeted with a big hug from Beverly, and happily accepted everyone’s decent sized hug and pat on the back. Ben, Beverly, and Mike all arrived six days before the wedding, and Richie and Eddie were thrilled to see them all. Stan came the next day, and Bill came the day after that. Richie’s parents texted when they arrived the same time they picked up Bill, and they were all comfortable in Richie’s cabin.

“Th-These are all the guests, r-right?” Bill asked Richie as they all drank mimosa’s. He nodded as he surveyed the room and handed Bill his own glass.

“Yup. Anyone else would be like a total buzzkill,” Richie replied.

“And they would ask t-too many questions about Eddie,” Bill pointed out and accepted the glass to take a drink.

“Yup,” Richie confirmed popping his p.

“I-I wanted to formally apologize t-to you, Rich. I f-feel bad about s-s-sending you out there like that,” Bill confessed. Richie shrugged.

“It’s fine. I mean…it isn’t, but I know you were just trying to do what you thought was right. I appreciate it though,” Richie said. Bill frowned.

“W-why?” He asked. Richie knocked back the rest of his mimosa and then smiled.

“It made me realize just how much I didn’t like that job. The adrenaline…man, once you cut it off it’s not as good. It’s like worse. It used to be what made me so good, but now it just makes me crack and go overboard like an addict,” Richie explained. Bill was silent for a moment before nodding.

“I…yeah…I kn-know the feeling…” he agreed.

“You were a really good boss though. You had some crazy shots, but you usually called the right ones,” Richie assured him. Bill chuckled at that, and Richie laughed with him.

“S-sure. Keep t-t-telling yourself that, T-Tozier.”

“Richie! Bring me another one!” Beverly shouted from the couch. Richie nodded and walked over to grab her glass. He was pleased to see her having a pleasant conversation with his mother and with Eddie.

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind another one too, dear,” Maggie said with a smile.

“Of course, ma. What about you, spaghetti man? Another round?” Richie asked giving Eddie a wink. Eddie rolled his eyes and held up his half drunken glass.

“Still on round one, Rich,” he replied.

“Well let me know if you ever need help moving on to round two,” Richie said in a flirty voice. Eddie blushed but shook his head as Maggie and Bev giggled. Richie returned to the kitchen and quickly refilled the glasses. When he came back he was pleased to see Eddie still working on his first glass slow and steady.

“Honey, how come you never mentioned Eddie before? He’s absolutely charming. I can’t believe you’ve been engaged for the past eight months,” Maggie said. Richie handed her the glass and she gratefully accepted it.

“I’m sorry, ma. You know me. Life gets away from me and I forget to tell everybody,” Richie said shrugging. Bev took her glass and rolled her eyes.

“At least you forget to tell everyone who doesn’t see you everyday,” she muttered not very quietly. Maggie laughed at that, and Richie rolled his eyes before leaning over the edge of the couch.

“Hey, at least I remembered to invite them to the wedding,” he pointed out.

“How did you two even meet? Eddie, I absolutely adore your accent. Is it Russian or Ukraine?” Maggie asked.

“Oh, it’s Russian,” Eddie confirmed.

“We met in Paris actually,” Richie told her. Maggie gasped and held a hand over her heart.

“Oh my, that’s so romantic,” she said. Richie chuckled, but mostly out of irony. It was probably not as romantic as she was thinking.

“Well, we were actually kinda working together at first, so it wasn’t exactly ‘The Notebook’, mom,” he told her. Eddie took a drink from his glass, and Richie could see the discomfort on his face at the mention of how they first met.

“Oh, but I’m sure it was fun in the city of love! I bet it was easy to persuade Eddie with your title,” Maggie said with a wink. Bev looked uncomfortable as well, and subtly cleared her throat.

“Maggie, tell me where you got those earrings again. I love the gems,” Beverly said. Eddie gave her a thankful look and stood up to walk around the couch. Richie pulled him in when he got closer, and pressed a loving kiss to his forehead. Bev and Maggie continued talking while Richie lead Eddie to the kitchen where Bill, Stan, and Mike were currently preparing Brunch.

“Wow, we’re really hitting the upper class stereotype right now,” Richie said as he watched Stan knead the biscuit dough. He rolled his eyes, but smiled at Richie regardless.

“This is actually a family recipe from my grandma. She raised me and my siblings on grits and biscuits. If it were up to my dad we’d be eating hardtack instead,” Mike said as he scrabbled the eggs in a bowl.

“Jesus. H-hardtack is for like s-s-sailors, right?” Bill asked. Mike nodded.

“Grandpa was in the navy before he passed. It was the only thing he taught my dad to make before he returned to his service,” Mike replied.

“Well, thank god for Grandma Hanlon,” Stan said and pressed a kiss to Mike’s cheek. He smiled, and if you looked long enough you could see a light blush across his cheeks.

“Well aren’t you all the cutest thing I’ve seen since this morning,” Richie said with a smirk. Bill looked over from the fruit he was chopping and furrowed his brows.

“W-what did you see this morning?” He asked ignoring the compliment.

“Eddie,” Richie answered simply. Eddie blushed and lightly slapped Richie’s chest.

“Sap,” he said and glared up at him. Richie merely smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

“I’m allowed. We’re getting married in like five days,” Richie reminded him. Eddie blushed even deeper and looked down at his glass.

“It’s all so crazy…a year ago I thought I’d never be able to get married, and now…” he glanced at the engagement band around his finger and smiled.

“Now we’re less than a week from being legally obligated to go grocery shopping together every week,” Richie finished and kissed the top of his head.

“Is that what you think marriage is like? Weekly grocery shopping?” Mike asked.

“Well, that’s just the fun stuff, right?” Richie replied with a teasing grin.

“Not the most fun stuff,” Stan mumbled. Eddie looked at him with wide eyes and his blush returned as Stan looked back and smiled.

“I have no idea what you’re eluding to, Stan the man,” Richie said while he let his hand drift lower and stroke Eddie’s lower back.

“Your hand would suggest otherwise,” Eddie sighed and pulled it back up to his waist. Richie laughed and pulled him closer for a hug and a kiss.

“Once again, I’m clueless! What I’m earth are you talking about?” He asked pinching Eddie’s cheek.

“Richie, stop annoying your fiancé,” Stan chided. Eddie drank the last of his mimosa and set it on the counter.

“Another?” Richie asked. Eddie shook his head and smiled.

“That was enough thank you. Based on how many you’ve had, I’m guessing I’ll be driving home tonight?” He hummed.

“D-Driving home? A-are you not st-taying here?” Bill asked.

“Richie and Eddie have been staying at their house this whole time,” Mike said. Richie nodded.

“Yeah, we figured it would be a better arrangement for this to be the guest house, and then we go home afterwards,” Richie explained. Bill raised a brow.

“I see…”

“It’s nothing personal, we just…figured it would be more comfortable that way. We’ve already started settling there more since it’s closer to the city and appointments,” Eddie explained. Stan gave a knowing smirk, and Bill merely nodded.

“Alright. I-I guess you p-p-picked that house for a reason,” Bill said. He turned back to his fruits. The glass door to the balcony opened, and Wentworth and Ben returned inside.

“Maggie! Ben is an amazing shot! He hit a tree branch off at least five hundred feet away,” Went said as they walked downstairs and joined Bev and Maggie on the couch.

“That’s amazing, Ben,” Maggie smiled.

“It’s the military training,” Ben replied with a smile. He then leaned down and greeted Beverly with a kiss before sitting next to her.

“It’s simply amazing. I’m very proud of your line of work, son,” Went said looking over the couch. Richie smiled and nodded.

“I know, dad,” Richie replied.

“All of the amazing things you’ve done and the amazing places you’ve been. It’s just so…amazing,” Went said with a smile. Richie nodded.

“Yeah, it was fun while it lasted,” Richie said and set his glass down. He leaned against the counter to face his father more, and Eddie took a seat on one of the stools next to the peninsula.

“While it lasted?” Went asked.

“I thought I told you, Went. Richie is retiring,” Maggie reminded him.

“Oh…oh yeah! You told me he’s getting a pension. Damn, I don’t even get a pension yet,” he said.

“I mean, I wanted to retire, but at the same time I didn’t have much of a choice. I failed my eval,” Richie announced.

“Well, if they say you can’t, then I guess you can’t, huh?” Went said with a shrug. Richie nodded and then smirked at Eddie.

“I’ve got more important things to focus on now anyways,” he said more to himself and Eddie than anyone else. Eddie smiled back and kissed Richie’s cheek.

“Of course!” Went agreed.

“Oh, I can’t wait until you start adopting. I’ve already started thinking about what I want the babies to call me! I was thinking either nana or grandmama. What do you think?” Maggie said.

“I think they should call you g-ma,” Richie said. Eddie and Bev giggled at that and Maggie merely shook her head.

“Maybe they could say it in Russian! Eddie, what is grandmother in Russian?” Maggie asked.

“Th-the kids probably shouldn’t learn Russian at all,” Bill said. Eddie frowned at that.

“How come?” He asked. Bill wiped off his hands.

“It was apart of the deal, Eddie. You need to blend in and speak English. Your accent is fine, but having your kids speaking Russian in kindergarten could bring a lot of attention to you,” Bill warned.

“C’mon, Bill. It’s just a nickname. Sure, maybe they shouldn’t speak Russian outside the house, but they’ll just be saying grandma,” Richie replied. Bill gave him a hard look, and Richie met his eyes dead on.

“I’ll think about it,” was all he said before walking to the sink to wash his hands. Richie rolled his eyes and noticed Eddie looking down.

“Well, we can try out different things! How about mammy? I always thought that was so cute,” Maggie said trying to pick up from Bill’s souring mood.

“I like that one too!” Bev agreed. They continued to chat about it while Richie interlocked his fingers with Eddie. His fiancé sighed, and Richie kissed his temple.

“You okay?” He asked. Eddie nodded.

“Yeah, I…I just didn’t think about that,” he said. Richie shook his head.

“Bill is just being a hard ass because he didn’t want me to retire. I’m sure we can teach them any language you want. I know like five of them, so whatever you want them to know I’ll teach them,” Richie promised.

“You’re a terrible teacher, Richie,” Eddie replied with a small but teasing smile. Richie smiled back.

“I’m just a terrible teacher for /you/ because I’m a total pushover when it comes to you,” Richie said and then kissed him on the lips. Eddie blushed and shook his head.

“You’re just a fucking idiot,” he murmured softly. Richie chuckled at that and nodded.

“That too…but I’m serious. Anything you want. I’ll make sure it happens,” Richie insisted. Eddie nodded.

“You too. I’d do anything for you, Rich,” Eddie whispered and then kissed him back.

“Okay, break it up you sappy assholes,” Stan said and flicked flour at them. 

They laughed and Richie flicked some flour back. Eddie had to drag him back to the couch before he and Stan started a full on war, and Mike had to make sure Stan stayed focused on the dough instead of getting back at Richie.

The rest of the day consisted of talking and cooking and last minute planning together. It felt good to catch up with everyone, and having some extra company was more comforting than Richie thought it would be. At first he thought it might be a little overwhelming, but as he settled in with his friends and family it felt natural. Plus, it was nice to have home cooked food again. After ordering in so much he forgot just how satisfying it is to cook for himself. He mentioned that to Eddie as they worked on dishes after dinner, and he merely poked at the little chub on Richie’s stomach with a teasing smile.

“Are you upset because I’m going to eat well again? You’re gonna miss the chub?” Richie teased as he dried the pot Eddie handed him.

“It’s barely an inch of fat, Richie. I only noticed it because we’re naked half the time,” Eddie told him.

“Why should we limit it to half? Let’s just be naked all the time and watch each other get fat,” Richie replied. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Like I said, I don’t _care_ …but it is nice when we cuddle in bed,” he admitted. Richie grinned at that and set the pot to the side so he could hug Eddie from behind.

“You are just the cutest person I’ve ever met,” he hummed and kissed his neck. Eddie laughed at that and shook his head.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously in love with my future husband,” Richie added. Eddie bit back his smile and rinsed the last dish.

“I love you too, Richie,” he said fondly. Richie continued kissing up his jaw and the side of his head until he prompted Eddie to turn and kiss him on the lips.

“We should go home after we finish up,” he suggested and kissed him again.

“Oh? Why is that?” Eddie murmured and accepted the kisses.

“Because the only thing stopping me from picking you up and hauling you upstairs is the fact that I’m too polite to be a noise disturbance tonight,” Richie replied. Eddie giggled and nodded in agreement before turning back to dry the last dish.

“Then we should start heading home, shouldn’t we?” He suggested. Richie smiled like an idiot when Eddie said the word “home”.

“Yeah…we should.”


	5. the treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this isn’t dead btw
> 
> Russian is underlined

“Do you, Richard Tozier, take Edward Kaspbrak to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health? For rich or for poor? To hold and to cherish?”

Richie beamed at Eddie, and Eddie could feel his face grow numb from how long he’d been grinning like an idiot.

“I do,” he answered clutching Eddie’s hands. He could feel how sweaty Richie was, and Eddie was probably just as sweaty and nervous. His heart bubbled at those two words. The minister then turned to Eddie in his perfect silk robes. The pearl colored fabric almost glaring at him.

“And do you, Edward Kaspbrak, take Richard Tozier to be your lawfully wedded husband?” He asked. Eddie somehow managed to smile even wider and opened his mouth to speak.

“I…” he trailed off and frowned. All he wanted was to say “I do”, but his mouth refused to cooperate.

“Do you accept this sin into your life, Edward?” The minister continued. Eddie looked from Richie to the heavenly robe-clad man. His eyes wide with fear as he openly glared at Eddie. “Do you accept this filth and this crime? Do you accept the consequences to your actions? Do you understand that agreeing to this will seal your fate, and Richard’s, and damn you both to hell for all eternity?”

“I-I…”

“Wow,” Richie spoke. Eddie turned back to him. His lungs picking up and his hands shaking in Richie’s. “I thought you loved me, Eds,” he continued.

“I…I do! I love—I love you so much, Richie,” Eddie insisted.

“Then why would you want to punish me this way? Don’t you know that marrying me will drag me to hell with you?” As he talked his smile melted away until he was an emotionless shell. His eyes empty as he stared at Eddie. Eddie could see himself crying in them.

“Richie, I-I thought…I thought you wanted this…” he spoke so softly his words might as well have been wilted petals falling with his tears.

“And you just gave into that? How weak. How pitiful. How disgusting,” Richie spat. His eyes still hollow, but his tone and face bitter and twisted.

“Richie—“

“You’re so selfish, Edward,” the minister said. “Selfish and perverted. Didn’t we teach you not to give into these impulses? This isn’t real love, Edward. Only god can truly love you, and he designed you to be with a woman,” he continued. Eddie tried to pull away, but Richie grabbed his wrists and roughly pulled him closer.

“So perverted,” he agreed pushing Eddie around and shaking him aggressively.

“I—I’m so sorry! Richie, I—“

“Perverted and disgusting,” Richie continued, his eyes completely grey and dead as he leaned closer to Eddie’s ear. “I know what you’re planning, and just the thought of sticking my cock inside a man like you makes me _sick_ to my—“

“Eds!”

Eddie’s eyes snapped open as he realized he was in bed being shaken. Tears were spilling down his face, and Richie was above him with concern. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Beverly in their doorframe, and he had to count things in the room before he could fully decipher the fact that he was awake and everything he just experienced was a dream. Less of a dream and more of a nightmare actually. He reached up to wipe his face with a shaky hand, but was met with Richie’s warm fingers intertwining with it instead.

“Hey, talk to me baby. What’s wrong?” Richie cooed. His face was flushed with worry, and his eyes were nothing like they were in the dream. Instead they were just as he remembered. Deep, pointed, and full of love.

“I…” Eddie trailed off. His throat dry and his voice croaky like a toad. Beverly turned to leave the room, and Eddie had some deja vu from the first time they helped him after a nightmare.

“It’s okay, honey. I got ya,” Richie assured him and pushed his bangs out of his face. Eddie sniffled, and closed his eyes as he let his body calm down after all that stress.

“Talk about one hell of a start to your wedding day,” Beverly said as she reentered the room with a glass of cold water. Eddie blinked his eyes open again, and sat up to accept the glass. He took a big gulp as Richie rubbed his back, and then lowered it with his lips resting on the rim so he could breath the cool air.

“You’re not getting cold feet, are you?” Richie teased with a grin. Eddie managed a smile and shook his head.

“No…just…still working through that negative self talk,” he rasped. Richie nodded and kissed his temple.

“Of course. It’s not easy, baby. I’ll be here for you whenever you need me,” Richie said.

_Weak. Pathetic. Pitiful_

“It’s not weak to need help,” Eddie recited out loud. Beverly and Richie nodded. That was a common mantra that Theresa taught Eddie as they continued to work together.

“That’s right. It’s okay to struggle, but no one should struggle alone,” Beverly affirmed. Eddie nodded too.

“I just…I couldn’t say it. I couldn’t say ‘I do’, and then the minister started telling me things I…I almost forgot someone even told me those things before, and…it’s so stupid because we’re not even getting married in a church with a minister,” Eddie explained.

“It’s okay. Your mind was trying to scare you. Of course it would put you in a church,” Richie said and pulled Eddie against his side. Eddie nuzzled against his neck with his glass huddled against his chest.

“It got worse…first it was just the minister…and then…and then you…joined in,” Eddie said hating every word.

“Must’ve been a fake then. I’d never say any of that bullshit. That’s probably why you couldn’t say I do. You can tell the real Richard Tozier from the fake one,” Richie said simply and played with Eddie’s hair. Eddie smiled at that and Beverly chuckled a little.

“I’m gonna check on breakfast, okay? Try to come down soon,” she said and patted Eddie’s shoulder affectionately. He nodded and she walked out the room.

“I hope you know that whatever that douche bag said to you in your dream is something I’d never even think about, okay? I know it’s easy for us to psych ourselves out and convince ourselves that we hate each other, but I promise you we don’t. I love you with all my heart, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie whispered a little less jokingly. Eddie sniffled again and nodded.

“Yeah…”

“Whatever you’re thinking, I just _need_ you to know that I’m absolutely in love with you. Like this is it, baby. There’s no one else for me. It’s just you and me, Eds,” Richie continued. Eddie pulled back and wiped the last of his tears to see his fiancé clearly.

“Can you read me your vow again?” Eddie requested softly. Ever since Richie finished his vows a couple days ago he gave Eddie a sneak peek and read a line to him, Eddie had been asking him to repeat it all the time. Mostly because he couldn’t believe that someone had actually written wedding vows for him, but also because Richie was actually a really good writer and he loved the sound of his voice when he said it. Richie smiled and cupped Eddie’s still damp cheek.

“Eddie, I knew from the moment you stung me with rubbing alcohol, on purpose, that you were the perfect mix of sadistic and sexy for me, and that I’d never be able to find someone who could love and handle me the way you do,” Richie recited. Eddie smiled big at that and kissed him on the lips.

“Thank you,” he sighed. Richie chuckled and kissed him back.

“Anything for you, my love.”

“C’mon. Let’s go downstairs. Bev is waiting, and I’m starving.”

As embarrassing as it was to admit, Eddie spent the majority of his wedding day nervous thinking about the honeymoon. Of course there were definitely moments where he could fully enjoy himself and forget about all of it. One of them being their vows and putting on the rings, and another being when they had their first kiss as a wedded couple. Then the cutting of the cake and the toasts. Their first slow dance together, and the time they spent with their friends goofing around and celebrating. Everyone sending them off at the airport and hugging them all goodbye before going through security to board the plan. Between all those magical moments and the terrifying concept of flying commercial, his brain was going over drive thinking about when they would get to the hotel in Spain. Even sitting next to Richie and listening to the comforting sound of his snoring he couldn’t help but think some more as he drifted off to sleep.

It had been difficult to find time to practice cleaning and stretching himself the past three weeks, but he managed to try it a few more times before the big day. He was less nervous about how it would happen and how it would feel, and more nervous about how Richie would react. His logical brain told him Richie was always horny for him no matter what and had always responded with enthusiasm when Eddie suggested something. Then his not-so-logical braid told him that he shouldn’t assume that Richie really meant _everything_ when he said he was happy with anything. Regardless, he was nervous, and he couldn’t stop thinking about the bottle of lube he packed in his suitcase.

When they landed it was nice and warm and sunny. Eddie smiled at the feeling of sunshine on his skin, and felt his body immediately thrive in the heat. Their hotel was fairly close to the airport, but they caught a taxi anyways for their luggage. Eddie overpacked, as expected, and half of his suitcase was actually things he predicted Richie would forget or neglect to bring…which was mainly his underwear. Richie still carried most of their things simply because he had a weird obsession over carrying a lot of things. He did it when they went grocery shopping and insisted on only doing one trip while ripping the bags from Eddie’s hands as he laughed at his fiancé. Now the next time they go grocery shopping Eddie will be laughing at his husband. That made him smile.

“What’s going on in that beautiful brain of yours that’s gracing me with your smile right now?” Richie asked as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom attached to the bedroom. Eddie looked over at Richie from the bed and pushed himself up to smile wider.

“I was just thinking about the next time we’re legally obligated to go grocery shopping together,” he said. Richie smiled around his toothbrush and turned back to the sink to rinse and spit.

“Yeah? Are you hungry?” He asked and rinsed his toothbrush as well. Eddie bit his lip and sat back on his shins and feet.

“Oh no. I’m so full after all those complimentary airplane peanuts,” he teased. Richie rolled his eyes and walked over with his arms crossed.

“I already gave into your demands for overpriced airplane food, okay? No need to rub it in again,” he said. Eddie smiled and stood up on his knees to touch Richie’s bare shoulders.

“You keep forgetting that this trip is totally paid for,” Eddie reminded him and kissed him on the cheek. Richie chuckled and touched down Eddie’s spine through his shirt. He had slipped Richie’s wedding dress shirt on after his shower while Richie was taking his own. He still wore his sweatpants, so it looked a little odd, but it was easy to tell Richie was ready to change that soon.

“And _you_ keep forgetting that I would still do it even if it wasn’t paid for,” Richie hummed and stepped closer to kiss Eddie on the lips. Eddie accepted it gracefully, and was grateful for the fact that he decided to clean himself while he was in the shower. It was a little suspicious that he brought his whole suitcase into the shower with him, but that was easily overlooked instead of Eddie carrying in an entire enema with him.

“That’s so sweet. You’d buy over priced weird tasting airplane food for me. You’re my Prince Charming,” Eddie replied sarcastically. Richie shrugged.

“It’s what I do best,” he replied simply. Eddie rolled his eyes and playfully hit his chest. He then quickly hopped off the bed, making his way past Richie and back to the bathroom. “What? Are you not clean enough yet?” Richie asked. Eddie looked back and noticed that Richie looked a little let down at Eddie’s absence. That only made him smile and close the door a little.

“I’ll just be a second,” he promised and then closed it all the way.

With the physical barrier back in place, Eddie was ready to start panicking again. He clutched the sink and stared at himself. His cheeks were red just at the idea of presenting this idea to Richie, and he still felt so embarrassed about doing it to himself. Sure, it felt absolutely amazing. It was getting to the point where Eddie was starting to prefer fingering himself to any other kind of stimulation. He still felt a sense of shame from the fact that he was playing “the women’s” role in sex, and that he shouldn’t even be allowed to do anything he was doing at the moment anyways. No marriage, no honeymoon, no anal. The fact that this was all allowed was so amazing, so why was he so nervous?

“C’mon, Eds…you got this. Just…just go back out there and tell him,” Eddie whispered to himself.

The verbal encouragement seemed to quell some of his anxieties for the time being. He stepped back from the sink and took in his appearance. It really did look sloppy with his sweatpants, so he shed them off and lifted Richie’s shirt to look at his boxers. They were loose, so he stripped those as well and slipped on a tight pair of short black boxer-briefs. His feet were bare, and he decided that was good enough. The shirt was mostly buttoned, so Eddie undid the top three and the bottom one so there were two still buttoned over his belly. He let the sleeves dwarf his hands, and ran his fingers through his fluffy hair.

“This…is normal. This is natural. Love is never gross,” Eddie said to himself in the mirror before taking one final deep breath and turning to open the door.

Richie had stripped off his sweatpants as well while Eddie was giving himself a pep talk and slut-ifying himself. His pale skin always looked so good, and seeing his body laid out so long across the hotel bed was more than tempting. Eddie secretly loved how tall Richie was. Well, it wasn’t really a secret, but it was less about his actual height and more about his height compared to Eddie’s. He always felt so safe in his arms, and it was so comforting when he held him after his nightmares. He always tried to do the same for Richie for his nightmares, but he feared he didn’t exude the same kind of comfort since he was physically smaller. Still, he loved Richie more than anything, and he apparently loved it when Eddie gently shushed him to sleep and cradled his head against his chest. It felt good to do it too, and Eddie loved how tightly Richie always clung to him.

“Jesus Christ, I can’t believe I get to call you my husband now,” Richie said as he sat up. Eddie blushed and shyly leaned against the door frame like Richie did earlier.

“You’re being cheesy,” Eddie deflected. Richie got up from the bed completely and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist to pull him closer.

“And _you_ are being incredibly sexy,” Richie replied.

“I’m just standing here, Rich,” Eddie deadpanned.

“Yeah. _Sexily_ ,” Richie added. Eddie shook his head with a smile and let Richie lean down to kiss him. “God, how have I seen these legs so many times before, but they look so much sexier right now?” Richie murmured against his lips. Eddie grinned and guided Richie’s hands to his ass.

“Maybe because now they belong to your husband instead of your fiancé,” Eddie suggested. Richie quickly scooped Eddie up carried him the short distance from the bathroom to the mattress. Eddie squeaked when Richie pinned him down, and laughed as Richie kissed his neck.

“Fuck, you have a pretty good point,” Richie sighed as he ran his hands all over Eddie’s thighs.

“Richie,” Eddie gasped as Richie pulled his leg over his hip.

“Move back, baby. Let’s get you nice and comfortable, yeah?” Richie cooed. Eddie nodded and started to move back. His husband followed him, and Eddie found himself smiling as Richie tripped a little over the edge of the comforter. He quickly recovered and smiled as well as they settled into a comfortable position.

“Richie, I…” Eddie trailed off. He was feeling that anxiety again, and he could feel Richie’s eyes on him.

“What’s up, Eds? Are you nervous?” Richie asked. Eddie hesitated and then nodded a little as he sat up. Richie leaned back as well, and rubbed his thumb against Eddie’s wrist as he reached for him.

“I…I want to…to do something for you, Richie,” he announced. Richie blinked in surprise, but nodded regardless.

“Sure. Absolutely. What did you have in mind, sweetheart?” Richie asked. Eddie took another deep breath and looked Richie in the eyes for a moment before looking away again.

“I-I…as a way to celebrate our honeymoon, I…want to have sex with you,” Eddie told him. Richie furrowed his brows in confusion and gave a nervous chuckle himself.

“Sex? Uh, Eds, that’s kind of _all_ we’ve been doing the last eight or nine months,” Richie told him. Eddie shook his head and held Richie’s wrist tighter.

“No, like…I’ve been trying to think of ways to do things for you because you’re always so focused on me when we have sex, and…I-I talked to Stan to figure out what else I could do since you were being very vague and frankly unhelpful, and—“

“Whoa, Eds slow down,” Richie said. His brows pinched more with concern than confusion. “What…are you talking about?” Eddie sighed heavily.

“I want to have sex with you, Richie…like… _real_ sex,” he said turning bright red and reaching up to touch Richie’s chest. He didn’t touch him long before Richie was pulling his hands down and giving him a serious look.

“No.”

Eddie blinked. He wasn’t expecting just a flat out no. Maybe in his worst nightmares some kind of expression of disgust, but Richie’s face was stuck in a strange expression Eddie couldn’t fully decipher. It was something between upset and concern, but his confusion seemed to be long gone. 

The silence that followed Richie’s no might as well have been a screech, and Eddie could feel his heart sink with every second that hung between them.

“I…no?” Eddie’s voice was quiet and close to breaking.

“Eddie, I’m not going to have anal sex with you just because you think it’ll satisfy me more. I’d _never_ ask you to force yourself to do that for me,” Richie explained. Now Eddie was confused.

“Force myself?” He questioned. Richie reached up to stroke his face.

“As for this _real sex_ bullshit…Eddie, there doesn’t have to be any penetration involved for it to be considered sex. Everything we’ve done together…it’s incredibly special to me. I don’t need to stick my dick in you to feel like that. I just want you to be comfortable,” Richie continued. Eddie’s expression turned more angry and upset and he processed everything.

“I…”

“Eds, I love you too much to ask you to take such a big step. It’s so messy and so much work, and—“

“Richie, I’ve already cleaned myself. I’ve been practicing all month,” Eddie interrupted. Richie froze, and then blinked at him with wide eyes.

“Practicing…you mean—“

“I’ve been fucking myself on my fingers as often as I can with you clinging to me every second of the day, Rich,” Eddie told him. Richie’s face was now the one to turn bright red.

“You…Jesus Christ…”

“Richie, what did I fucking tell you? I need you to _want_ me, baby. I know you already do, and I hate it when you hide it,” Eddie said wrapping his arms around Richie’s neck. Richie opened his mouth and closed it a couple times as he tried to figure out where to place his hands again.

“Eds, I…no, I can’t ask you to—“

“You literally didn’t! I had to figure this out on my own with Stan as my source of information! Do you know how awkward that is?” He hissed. Richie was still obviously distracted by something, and Eddie wished he would just touch him already.

“You…fuck, you…you did that to yourself? You were…with your…” he seemed affected by what Eddie mentioned about fingering himself. If the new shape in Richie’s boxers had anything to say, he was very aroused by the idea of being inside Eddie.

“Yeah, Rich. I…I did it the first time when you called that one time,” Eddie confessed out loud. Richie’s eyes were wide again and his jaw was more than slack.

“I…you…th-the whole time?”

“Most of the time. Richie, you’re obviously interested in this idea, why didn’t you fucking tell me? I’m sure you already knew about anal and didn’t need an entire crash course from our mutual friend over the phone in the past month,” Eddie scolded. Richie huffed and shook his head.

“I didn’t…Eds, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable,” Richie wheezed. His arms shook as he tried to keep himself up right. Eddie felt empowered by the fact that Richie was literally shaking from the idea of being inside him, and he loved every second of it.

“Richie…” he took Richie’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “You’re right. It doesn’t have to be penetrative to be real. Ever since we started having sex I’ve felt things with you that I never thought I’d be able to feel before. It goes past having sex and gets to the point of making love, Richie,” he cooed. Richie nodded in agreement and couldn’t stop himself from touching Eddie’s inner thigh. “But, Richie…it feels _so good_ when I do it,” he confessed. Richie straight up whimpered.

“Eds,” he groaned and moved his hand to grip Eddie’s hip. His thumb dipped into the space between his thigh and his groin and squeezed bringing out a pleased sigh from Eddie.

“Richie, it feels absolutely _amazing_ when I think about you doing it to me. Then I think about you actually inside me, and I feel like I can’t breathe. Richie, you have no idea how fucking _frustrated_ I’ve been thinking about you. I wanted to do this for you, baby, but if you actually don’t want to do this then I’d be so fucking frustrated because at this point _I_ want it _so_ fucking badly baby,” Eddie murmured coming closer to his lips so their mouths touched in a way that reminded Richie that they could’ve been kissing this whole time.

“Fuck, are you serious, Eddie?” Richie huffed. Eddie nodded and sat up straighter to touch down Richie’s arms.

“Yes…god, I’ve been wanting you to fuck me since that fucking phone call. I want you so bad I thought about prepping myself too, but I really wanted you to do that,” Eddie rambled.

“Fuck, baby, you have the best ideas,” Richie sighed. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s hair and gave a cute little tug.

“Don’t hold back, Richie. I want everything, okay? I wanna hear what you like and what you want. I wanna make you feel so good this time. Please, baby. Let me take care of you this time,” Eddie whispered. Richie groaned and pressed a brief kiss to Eddie’s lips before pulling away with a hand on his cheek.

“You’re so sweet, baby, but honestly, when I say I want to make your first time absolutely amazing, I mean that in the most selfish way possible,” Richie told him. Eddie pouted a little, bit Richie smoothed his frown with another kiss. “Baby, we have three weeks to ourselves. We’ll have more than enough time between our adventures for you to do whatever you want, okay?” He cooed. Eddie nodded and touched down Richie’s bare chest.

“I love you so much, Richie. I really do want this, but it’s also my honeymoon gift to you. As long as you feel good I’m happy,” Eddie assured him. Richie smiled at that and then kissed him more.

“Anything you do is good, baby. Fuck,  
I can’t believe I helped you finger yourself without even knowing. That whole conversation is so much hotter now,” Richie murmured between kisses. Eddie let out a pleased hum.

“It was so much easier than when I tried to do it alone…you make me feel so safe…I imagined you doing it to me instead the whole time,” Eddie said. Richie moaned at that and guided Eddie to lie down again. Eddie followed, and let Richie undo the rest of the buttons. He blinked up at him as Richie paused and leaned back to take in his husband lying underneath him. Eddie brought his thumbnail to his mouth and nibbled it a little to bring Richie’s attention to his lips, and he deemed it successful when Richie leaned down to kiss him again.

“Mm…I put the lube in the nightstand,” Eddie told him. Richie nodded and pulled away again to retrieve it.

“The blue bottle?”

“Yeah, I like that one…” Eddie replied suddenly feeling nervous. Richie sat back again and set the bottle to the side as he touched down Eddie’s sides.

“How are you feeling, baby? You still good?” He asked and nosed against his jaw. Eddie let out a pleasured sigh from the feeling of Richie’s hands on his body.

“I…I’m a little nervous,” he confessed.

“That’s okay, Eddie-baby. I figured it might be kind of scary to jump into. We can go slow if you want,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded and knotted his fingers in the curls at Richie’s nape.

“You…you want it, right? That wasn’t something I was making up? You really want this?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded vigorously and pulled back to hold his hand and look him in the eye.

“God, yes. When I tell you I haven’t been able to stop thinking about this since the first time you asked me to fuck you, I mean I’ve been going crazy trying to be sensitive but also wanting nothing else but to actually really _fuck_ you,” Richie assured him. Eddie made a little noise and shifted his hips at that. His eyes flickering a little as he remembered how nice it felt to say that and how much he enjoyed Richie’s attention to it.

“You can…you really can now, baby. You can fuck me…you can…you can be inside me, Rich,” Eddie whispered hotly against his lips. Richie groaned and moved his hands to Eddie’s increasingly restless hips. “I don’t like feeling empty anymore, Richie. Please…can you please?” Richie nodded and gripped the elastic of Eddie’s tight boxers before pulling them down and off his legs. Eddie laid back whimpering and missing the warmth of his lover, but was quickly appeased when Richie kissed up his throat and met his lips.

“I’ll fill you up, honey. I’ll make you feel so good, I promise. You’re so fucking gorgeous, I can’t fucking believe I’m so lucky,” Richie blurted all while he pawed the comforter for the lube. Eddie pouted at that and kissed Richie harder.

“I’m the lucky one. Richie, you keep me alive,” Eddie told him. Richie smiled at that and finally grabbed the bottle that rolled next to Eddie’s waist.

“And you keep me alive…fuck, I’m so glad I found you. I’m so glad you love me too,” Richie cooed and clutched the bottle tight as he focused more on kissing his husband. Eddie moaned and whimpered under Richie’s lips, but still managed to impatiently push at Richie’s hand and bring his attention back to the lube.

“Richie…please…” he begged.

“I got you, baby. I need you to relax, okay?” Richie told him as he opened the top and poured a little on his fingers. Eddie nodded and did some deep breathing while Richie warmed up the product.

“It’s…it’s harder to relax now,” Eddie murmured. Richie nodded and caressed his face with his clean hand.

“That’s okay. Just try your best. I’m right here, and I can help you,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded and continued his deep breaths.

“I love you,” he sighed. Richie smiled and pressed gentle kisses all over his face.

“I love you. So much. You’re doing so good, sweetheart,” Richie said and reached down between Eddie’s spread legs. He went for Eddie’s dick first, and gave him a couple light strokes to warm him up. Eddie let his eyes roll back and let out his exhale as Richie touched him. “That feels good?” Eddie nodded.

“Yeah…yeah, it feels good,” he murmured and fully wrapped his arms around Richie’s neck.

“Good. You’re doing so well. I’m gonna go lower, okay?” Eddie nodded.

Feeling someone else touch your body in a way you’ve barely gotten used to yourself is very strange. Richie’s fingers were longer and thicker than Eddie’s, so when he felt the finger tips rub against his hole he was surprised by how good it felt. He still felt a burst of panic, but Richie quickly helped by kissing down his neck again. He then started to push in, and Eddie nearly had the wind knocked out of him.

“Fuck, is that only one finger?” Eddie asked moving a hand up to grip Richie’s hair. Richie nodded and gently eased in the first knuckle.  
  
“You’re okay. Just a little tight, baby. You’re gonna be okay, honey,” Richie said and gently thrusted his finger back and forth. Eddie whimpered and sighed.

“You can go deeper,” Eddie allowed. He could tell Richie felt the urge to argue, but he bit his lip instead and pushed his finger all the way in. Eddie let out a little sound when Richie’s fingers reached in further than his own did, but he covered his mouth with his hand to prevent that.

“Fuck, please don’t cover it up, baby. I wanna hear everything. You’re so sweet, so cute and sexy. Fuck, I can’t believe how fucking well you’re taking this. I love it so much,” Richie rambled as he continued thrusting his finger. Eddie moaned and pushed his knees up higher.

“Richie…Richie, it feels so good. I want another,” Eddie requested. Richie groaned and nipped at his neck.

“You sure, baby? You want two?” Richie asked sounding less than put together. Eddie nodded with that pout he knew Richie wouldn’t be able to resist.

“I wanna be ready for you. Please, I need more.”

With that Richie added a second finger. Eddie’s immediate reaction was to let his head fall back and arch his back from the pleasure of the stretch. It used to be the scariest part, but when Richie made him feel so good and helped him do it over the phone he’s loved the stretch ever since. His body adjusted beautifully, and he happily rocked his hips cutely against the intrusion. His eyes kept fluttering open and shut, so he felt more than saw Richie kissing and panting against his neck. It was very clear something about Eddie’s reaction was turning Richie on, and Eddie loved that.

“Ah…Richie…baby, tell me…tell me how you feel,” Eddie requested sweetly as he ran his fingers through his lovers hair. Richie groaned into Eddie’s shoulder as he pushed the rest of the length of his fingers inside him. Eddie’s brows pinched and he whimpered as Richie continued thrusting them in and out.

“Fuck, I didn’t know if we’d ever do this. I always hoped…I always wanted to because I knew it would make you feel so fucking good, and now…Jesus Christ, Eds, this is my fucking wet dream. Your body…your body is amazing, baby. I love it so much. I love you,” Richie said. Eddie gasped as Richie shoved his fingers particularly deep and then started to push up against his walls like he was searching for something.

“Richie…Richie, you make me feel so fucking good. Doesn’t matter what we’re doing. You always make me feel amazing,” Eddie said as Richie continued to search. He finally hit something, and Eddie gasped loudly. His fingers paused, and Richie attacked Eddie’s neck with kisses and soothing words before doing it again. “Holy fucking…oh my god…”

Doing this by himself was already difficult for mental and emotional reasons, but now he was finding out that his fingers were much too short to stimulate himself the way Richie was. His body felt hot, and the pressure and pleasure suddenly spread from Eddie’s groin to his whole body. He whined and gasped for air desperately as Richie continued pressing it over and over again, and finally let out a moan and couldn’t stop once it was apparent he wouldn’t stop. Richie groaned under his ear, and that only prompted him to move his hips a little despite his shaking legs. He gripped Richie’s hair hard and released it over and over as the feeling got overwhelming and he felt the need to have his loved closer.

“Mm…Richie…Richie, please, I’m ready,” Eddie begged. Richie let out a frustrated hum and then shook his head.

“One more finger, okay baby?” He said. Eddie pouted and Richie kissed up to his lips to discourage it.

“Richie, I’m ready. I know it. I’ve done this before,” Eddie told him stubbornly. Richie shook his head again and grabbed the lube again.

“Baby, I’m not meaning to brag, but my dick is a lot bigger than two fingers. I need to stretch you more and it’ll feel so good, I promise,” Richie told him and pulled out to warm up the new product. Eddie whimpered at the loss, and pouted again at the denial.

“I can handle it. Richie, I can’t stand it. I wanna be so close to you. I wanna make you feel good,” Eddie cooed as Richie rubbed and positioned his three fingers against Eddie’s hole.

“I do too, baby, but I can’t do that until I’m sure I won’t hurt you. I wanna make you feel good too, okay?” He explained. Eddie continued to pout, but that quickly spread into shock and hot pleasure as Richie eased his three fingers inside him. Eddie gasped for air and gripped his shoulders as Richie slowly pushed in. Eddie’s never been stretched so wide, his body taking it so well like he was born for this.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Eddie’s voice was thinner than a whisper as he panted and gasped for breath desperately. Richie bit his lip as he watched Eddie close his eyes and moan loudly. He watched the flush across his face get darker, and the restlessness in his legs get worse. He pushed up again, and Eddie was instantly a puddle of whimpers moans and rambling as Richie fucked him so good with his fingers.

“There you go, babe. Isn’t that much better? Feels good? It doesn’t hurt, right?” Richie asked while Eddie still struggled to say something coherent.

“Mmhhh…fuck… _fuck_ …shit, it’s so fucking good, Richie. God, it’s so big, so deep. I want you in me so badly. Wanna feel your cock inside me. Feel it punish my body from the inside out. Want you to fuck me so hard…ahh…baby, fuck me,” Eddie said resorting to Russian with his brain so overwhelmed.

“Of course. Anything for you,” Richie assured him and scissored his fingers to thoroughly prepare his lover. Eddie whimpered again and blinked up at Richie with dopey eyes.

“Now, Richie. I want it now. Give it to me. Fuck me,” Eddie urged quietly as he cupped Richie face. He groaned and stumbled over him to kiss his lips. “I know you want to. I know you’ve been waiting so patiently, baby. Please. Fuck me.”

“You’re a fucking menace,” Richie groaned and pressed his forehead against Eddie’s.

“How do you think I feel?” Eddie teased with a smile. Richie smiled too and leaned in to kiss him.

“I love you…”

“I love you too, Richie…I love you so much,” he whispered. 

Richie kissed him again and gently licked into his mouth. Eddie allowed him past his lips, and Richie slipped his fingers out slowly as he focused his efforts into their kisses. Their lips slowly slid against each other. It was incredibly calm compared to the desperation just moments ago, but Richie’s kisses always managed to rile Eddie up or calm him down as he pleased. Lithe fingers dug through Richie’s curls, and then gripped the roots as Richie got their tongues more involved. The dark haired man groaned with satisfaction and kissed him deeper as Eddie let cute little moans and sounds slip out from his lips.

“Mm…you’re so sexy,” Richie said when he finally paused to breathe. Eddie blinked up at him with those wide brown eyes of his, and Richie kissed him again.

“Richie, I want you,” Eddie sighed and slid his hands down to the elastic of Richie’s boxers. Richie nodded and wiggled out of the garment immediately. Eddie watched eagerly, and impatiently pulled him back down once he was finished. Richie laughed first, and then they both were giggling and smiling at each other all while pressing skin to skin.

“You’re so cute, Eddie spaghetti,” Richie whispered before kissing him sweetly. Eddie blushed and gave him a soft glare.

“Don’t call me that when you’re about to fuck me for the first time, Rich. That’s just distasteful,” Eddie said. Richie grinned and kissed him again.

“That’s why I love you,” Richie continued his soft tone all while he reached for one of the smaller pillows and prompted Eddie to lift his hips with a firm hand on the small of his back. “Just lift you hips for me, okay baby?” Eddie did so and let Richie set the pillow down and guide his body back to the bed.

“What’s that for?” Eddie asked.

“Comfort, and angles,” Richie told him. Eddie frowned at that.

“Angles…?”

“If I just stick it in you’re not gonna feel it, Eds. Y’know when I was pushing and it felt really good?” Eddie nodded. “That was the prostate—“

“I’m a Doctor, Richie, I know what a prostate it,” he hissed. Richie smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Then you know that’s why it felt so good, and if I wanna make it feel like that again I need the right angle, baby,” he murmured in Eddie’s ear. Eddie squirmed a little, and squeezed Richie’s shoulders.

“Will this work?” He asked sounding breathy again. Richie nodded and used the left over lube on his hand to cover his cock. Eddie’s eyes fluttered closed as he felt the head of Richie’s dick between his cheeks. “Richie…” he whimpered.

“I got you, baby. We’ll go nice and slow. Whatever you need, and whatever you want,” Richie assured him. Eddie nodded and pulled his legs up over Richie’s waist.

“Okay…I’m ready…”

Despite all the times Eddie practiced and prepared himself, nothing could prepare him for how overwhelming it would feel to actually be doing everything with Richie. There was no way he could’ve prepared for the push, the pressure in his chest, the love flooding in and out of his body, the emotion behind the reasons they decided to go through with it. It was all so much, and he was speechless as Richie pushed inside of him for the first time. Kisses sprinkled across Eddie’s neck, but nothing could distract from how much thicker Richie’s cock was from even three of his fingers. The heat of his member fueled the flame that ignited Eddie’s lust in the first place, and his warm breath against his ear made him shiver. He was only about halfway there, and Eddie was already loosing his mind over how deep he was.

“…haahhh…mmh…Richie,” he gasped. His breathing picking up, chest moving rapidly, and his legs shaking against Richie’s waist.

“You got this, baby. You’re doing so good. You feel amazing, sweetheart,” Richie mumbled just as breathless. Eddie whimpered when Richie brought up his own pleasure, and found the strength to wiggle his hips a little closer. Richie groaned and jerked his hips forward a little faster than he intended. Eddie gasped loudly and then let out a moan as Richie got closer to bottoming out.

“Fuck, you’re so _big_ ,” Eddie moaned. Richie moaned with him and kissed him on the mouth.

Eventually, Richie’s hips were flushed with Eddie’s, and his cock was so incredibly deep inside him. All Eddie could do for the first few moments was try to breath as he moaned uncontrollably. Of course, that didn’t help Richie maintain his calm, but they both settled down once they adjusted. Eddie still couldn’t keep quiet, but Richie wasn’t about to complain since it sounded so good. The moans and gasps and cries Eddie released were so different from when they used to fool around. His throat was starting to get raw, and there was an added desperation in it that Richie had never heard before. He loved every second of it.

“How do you feel, baby?” Richie asked trying to stay still as to not overwhelm him.

“Mmmm…so good, Richie. I love you,” Eddie whimpered as he desperately ground his hips against Richie’s cock. Richie groaned in response and gave into the urge to grind back. Eddie threw his head back and practically pushed his body into Richie’s. He returned his arms around Richie’s neck and silently gasped for breath as Richie continued the movement.

“You like that? Does that feel good for you, baby?” Richie asked as he placed a hand on Eddie’s hip and pressed down to keep him still. Eddie whimpered at that, but he didn’t try to fight it.

“Please…give it to me…fuck me…Richie, fuck me,” Eddie whispered.

“Okay…”

Unable to postpone or wait any longer, Richie gave in to Eddie’s pleas and gently rocked his hips. Just the small shift, pulling out a couple inches and sliding right back into place, was enough to make Eddie moan louder than Richie had heard him before. He usually tried to stay quiet, so he was pleasantly surprised with the added volume. The second thrust was a lot less shallow, and it really made Eddie whimper and whine as Richie pushed his thighs up against his chest. His third push lead to a more consistant back and forth motion that was quickly making his face hot. 

Weeks, no, _months_ of imagining how this would feel and finally being able to do it was incredible. The fact that Eddie took the time to learn about it, practice for it, surprise Richie with it, really made everything so much more special. Not only did it feel fucking amazing, but it was also so sweet and so _Eddie_. Never mind the tight heat around his cock, which did feel so goddamn mind numbingly good, it was the warmth and love Richie felt around his heart that mattered the most. He leaned down to kiss Eddie while he continued his hips, and Eddie sloppily kissed him back the best he could between his cries and his moans.

“Oh my god…Ah…oh my god, Richie…it feels so good. Feels so good. I’ve never felt like this before. I love you,” Eddie rambled. Richie let go of one of his thighs so he could cradle his face and caress his jaw in attempts to soothe him.

“Me too, baby…fuck, Eddie…Eds, you feel so fucking good. So fucking tight and so fucking hot. You’re so good for me, honey. I love you so much,” Richie murmured against his lips. Eddie whimpered and pouted at that before kissing Richie on the lips.

“Please…I can take it. Whatever you want to do. However fast you want to go. This is for you, baby. I’m so thankful. So happy to have you care about me and be gentle with me. You don’t have to this time. I want you to feel good and do as you please, sweetheart,” Eddie urged. Richie bit his lip and already started to speed up as Eddie spoke. By the end of it he was breathless, and Richie just wanted to go faster, fuck him harder until he couldn’t speak, and hold him as close as he could the whole time.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Richie sighed and pushed his hips harder against Eddie’s. His lover squeaked in surprise, but accepted it nonetheless. He blinked up at Richie and left his mouth open as he moaned in approval.

“Fuck…fuck, _Richie_ ,” he gasped.

“So good. So fucking beautiful inside and out. God, Eddie…Eddie…Eddie,” Richie rambled and ducked down against his neck. 

He struggled to catch his breath, and moaned as he let himself set a pace that felt good. He gripped Eddie’s hips and waist, and maneuvered them so he sat with his thighs under Eddie’s and their hips even more flushed than before. In that position he could go even faster and angle Eddie’s hips however he pleased. He angled his own upwards, and Eddie instantly cried out and got even louder than before. He clutched Richie’s shoulders, and shook as Richie continued with no pause to adjust. Richie then leaned back down to kiss him, and pushed Eddie’s hips into each and every thrust. His lover continued those loud addicting moans, and Richie panted into his mouth as he fucked him as hard and as fast as he wanted.

“ _Richie_ …” Eddie whined, but he didn’t say much else.

“You’re so fucking sexy. God, do you fucking hear yourself? Does my cock feel that good, baby?” Richie spoke hotly against Eddie’s lips, and Eddie could barely even whimper in response from how harshly Richie’s hips slapped into his.

“So…s—so good…Rich…Richie…mmmh…” was all he could manage. Richie groaned from how much of a mess he was, how red his face was, how shiny and kiss bruised his lips were, how hazy and desperate his eyes looked. Richie kissed him again just because he could, and Eddie kissed him back like he always did.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum. Can I cum inside you?” Richie asked. Eddie immediately nodded and took Richie’s face in his hands.

“Yes…any…anything you want, baby,” Eddie cooed. 

Richie shuddered from how sweet and how gentle Eddie was, and felt the orgasm rip through him the instant Eddie gave him another kiss. He shoved his hips as hard as he could during the last few thrusts, and he continued to shake as he fucked Eddie through it. When he slowed down, he saw Eddie shaking as well. His dick was incredibly red dumping precum over his belly. Richie went to pull out, but was surprised to hear him moan loudly again and watch the cum shoot across his body and land on his chest. He blinked at the scene and let his jaw drop as he realized he just made Eddie cum untouched, and probably for the first time.

“Richie…oh my god…” Eddie managed to say looking at the cum across his body.

“Fuck…” Richie sighed and ran his thumb through a little droplet next to Eddie’s bellybutton.

“That…I-I didn’t think I’d…holy shit,” he panted, finally able to start actually catching his breath and breathing normally.

“You okay, baby? I wasn’t too rough?” Richie asked as he used his clean hand to caress Eddie’s face. Eddie leaned into Richie’s hand and smiled.

“It was perfect, Richie. I want to do it like that every time,” he hummed and pulled Richie down for another kiss. Richie accepted the kiss, but quickly ended it when he realized he was still inside Eddie.

“Baby, I think you’re gonna want a shower again,” Richie warned him.

“Only if you take me there,” Eddie hummed tiredly. Richie chuckled at that and nodded.

“Alright. Let’s get you clean again.”


End file.
